


A NEW Beginning - Earth Day 1, Part 2

by letmebelex (Willow_wolfe88)



Series: A NEW Beginning [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Eating Disorders, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Torture, LGBTQ Themes, Medical Conditions, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Matt Holt, Polyamorous Character, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_wolfe88/pseuds/letmebelex
Summary: AN ALTERNATE ENDING, AND A CONTINUATION!The war is over, and it's time for the universe to heal.But what does that mean for the Paladins, and those closest to them?Originally posted on Wattpad, ALL MY WORK!!!





	1. Prologue

~Prologue~

“I’m afraid this is where we part ways.” She said, turning to face the Paladins as they voiced words of surprise and disbelief. “This is our only chance to undo what has been done. To save all of existence. I have to take it. It is my purpose. Your paths go on. Mine ends here.”  
“But there is no Voltron without you” Hunk stammered.  
“Voltron isn't needed anymore. The rest of the work is up to the people,” she wiped away a tear, “and they'll have you to guide them, Hunk.” She hugged him, and then turned to Pidge.  
“Goodbye Pidge”  
“I’m going to miss you, Allura”  
She embraced the young Paladin, “Remain curious, and fearless” she whispered in her ear.  
“Most of them won't know the sacrifice you made so they can live” Shiro said, trying to remain stoic.  
She looked him in the eyes “And they’ll never need to. Your selflessness taught me that. Thank you.” she said, holding him tight, trying to convey all the respect and love she had into one hug, but it would never be enough.  
“You. Never. Have to thank me for anything.” he replied, barely able to get the words out.  
She then turned to Keith.  
“Keith. I can not thank you enough for all you have given me.”  
“Allura, when you accepted me, it helped me to accept myself. Thank you.”  
“There’s greatness in your heart,” she said, taking him in her arms, “and in your actions.”

Allura led Lance away from the rest of the group, so they could have just one more moment alone. She could barely look into his eyes, her heartache mirrored on his face was too much.  
“No. Allura. There has to be another way” stammered Lance.  
“There is no other way. This is all we have” she replied, she looked up into his eyes, even though it was breaking both of them, tears running down their faces.  
“But you're too important to the cause. You're. You’re too important to me.” he pressed his forehead against hers, and held it there.

Suddenly, a bright light burst from behind them, and many shadows began moving in the distance. One shadow broke away from the rest, moving towards Allura.  
“You do not have to do this, my child.” a man’s voice said. “You have given enough. We will do this for you”  
“Father?” she questioned, “How?”  
Slowly the shadows closest to them became clearer. Melanor, Blaytz, Lady Trigel, and Gyrgan walked towards them proudly. Behind them followed Zarkon, Lotor, and Narti with Kova perched on her shoulder, walking side by side with Thace, Ulaz, Antok, Regris, and Ryner.  
More and more faces come into focus. There were a few the Paladins recognised, but many they did not, as thousands and thousands of beings, of all races, slowly surrounded them.

“My son!” Honerva choked “You deserve so much better! I have done so wrong by you!” she cried as he took her in his arms, welcoming his mother for the first time.  
“We both did.” added Zarkon, joining in the embrace. “Look what we have done, my love. I am so ashamed” he said, wiping a tear away from her face.  
“All will be forgiven,” boomed Alfor, “as now it is time to write ALL wrongs.” he looked towards the trio. “Lotor, please go stand in your rightful place.” he said, gesturing towards the Paladins.  
The three looked taken aback, and quickly looked to everyone else in the crowd, and saw nothing but kindness in the faces around them.  
“Quickly now, before I change my mind.” he chuckled, and Lotor went and stood beside the confused Paladins.

“You may have been misguided, my child,” he said, placing his hand on Lotor’s shoulder, “but ultimately, you wanted to preserve life. It is time for you to grow, to learn, to become the Prince you were meant to be, to be a leader, to help show your people the light.”  
He turned to the rest of the Paladins.  
“Now is the opportunity to shape your reality. To learn from our mistakes, and pave the way forward to a brighter future. It is going to be a long and hard road, for the rest of the universe has not had the awakening you have, but the future couldn’t be in better hands. You have already all proven yourself more than worthy. With your kindness, your curiosity, your selflessness, your protectiveness, your love, and your tenacity,” he said, nodding to Hunk, Pidge, Shiro, Keith, Lance, and finally Allura in turn, “The universe has the leaders it deserves.”  
“Now, make haste, and say your farewells, it's time to save the universe!”

The Paladins and Lotor were quickly overcome with friends and family embracing them, showering them with love, and leaving them with words of encouragement and belief. Last of all, Allura was embraced once more in her parents arms, receiving the tightest hug, before stepping back to stand hand in hand with her new family.  
Alfor reached out, and took Melenors hand on one side, and Zarkons hand on the other, who in turn took hold of the hands of Blaytz and Honerva. The large crowd joined together, clasping hands, placing trunks on shoulders, interlocking antenna, until they were all connected by touch.  
A hum began to emanate from the crowd, and the light behind them grew brighter and brighter, until the group could see nothing but a blinding whiteness, hear nothing but a pounding hum, and feel nothing, but the tight grip of the hand of the companion next to them. And then it all went black.


	2. Day - Lance

I rose with the sun. 

The floor to ceiling windows were great at night, with the house perched high on the hill, overlooking the ocean, there were no city lights to interrupt the glow of the stars, and the moon danced on the waves. It brought us comfort, and helped ease us to sleep at night, reminding us of the place we once called home.  
The downfall, however, was that it was too easy for the sun to sneak its way into the room. While my love slept on, the sunbeams tugged my soul, begging me to come play, the birds calling for me to not waste a moment of sunshine.

I removed himself from the large bed, and got dressed quietly. I took one glance back at the sleeper, and grinned, before walking from the room. 

I grabbed a large apple as I made my way out the door, and munched on it noisily as I danced my way through the grass, and slipped through the gate that joined their yard with the one next door. 

*****

So much had changed since the war ended. 

I had travelled with Allura for a time, both wrapped up in the happiness that Allura had been given this chance, and the universe was safe to live in peace. But freedom from war also meant the freedom to chase our own happiness, and we soon found that out ideal worlds did not match. 

Allura’s focus turned to rebuilding Altea, and creating alliances throughout the universe. While I supported her, and did what I could to assist her in her cause, I wanted a simpler life, and found the pull of Earth, and the need to settle down in one place, was too strong, and there was no way I could hold Allura back, she had worked too hard for this. 

While Allura worked closely with both Shiro and Lotor, spending weeks at a time away from the palace, I was left alone, and Allura found she had more common interests with more interesting people. She came to me less and less, until we ultimately drifted apart, and I found myself making my way back to Earth on my own. Making my way to my future.


	3. Day 1 -Keith

I stretched out, reaching greedily for that warm embrace that, even after all these months, I still hadn’t got used to.  
My arms met thin air, and then the softness of the sheets. I huffed as I opened one eye, to see he was already gone.

There was a time, not long ago, that this would have caused heartache. I had constantly dreamed of this, only to wake up, and remember that he was in her arms. 

Now those dreams had become reality, and it was better than I could have ever imagined.

I sighed and rolled over, willing myself to get up. I had the day off, and had planned on doing nothing. I wasn’t intending to see anyone, or do anything, but enjoy snuggling up in bed all day. Obviously my partner in crime had not received my telepathic messages. 

“Damn you Mclain!” I cursed, as i got up and slipped some pants on, I knew exactly where he would be “Why do you need to be so helpful all the time?”

I walked downstairs, and into the kitchen. My favourite pod was already thoughtfully inserted into the coffee machine, my mug was in position, ready to catch the bitter black liquid that had become my life force. I grinned from ear to ear. He didn't drink coffee, yet every morning, without fail, he would get mine ready, so all I had to do was press the start button. Small things like this tripped me up, and made me fall in love with him all over again.

*****

It had taken me too long to realise how I had felt back then, and by the time I had, I was convinced he was gone for good. I watched as she began returning his feelings. And the deeper he fell for her, the more I realised I wanted him to be falling for me.

But, I stayed by his side, supporting him when he needed it, lifting him up when he was down, giving him advice, even when it broke my heart. I told myself the pain was better than losing him. That I could deal with it, as long as he was happy.

After the war, he returned to Altea with Allura, living his best life, happily in love with the Princess. I threw myself into my humanitarian work, providing aid to the communities that had been almost wiped out, and helped the Galra begin to rebuild, under the new combined leadership of Lotor, Kolivan and my mother, Krolia. 

He would call me, almost every single day to fill me in about his life. I would painfully listen as he gushed about her, even though I was fully aware she was always leaving him behind, and ignoring him. I tried to talk to him about it, but he always had excuses for her.

I began to avoid the both of them. I would pretend to be too busy to take his calls, and he stayed on Altea, which made it easier. But, with diplomatic meetings, and her spending a lot of her spare time with our leaders, Allura was unavoidable.

I ran back to Earth, and kept my distance from everyone, because I didn't want to hear about him. I had a little contact with Pidge and Shiro, just so they would know I was safe. They were the most understanding. I went back to my little cabin in the desert, and there I hid: in my little bubble of denial, pretending he didn't exist. 

That was until he showed up pounding at my front door.

*****

As I finished my coffee, I heard a muffled noises from upstairs. I smiled, and grabbed the biggest mug we owned out of the cupboard, and put the coffee machine on again.


	4. Day 1 - Pidge

“Coffee!” I moaned as I sat down, placing my head down on the cool surface of the bench.

“Maybe if you hadn’t stayed up most of the night, you wouldn’t be tired now!” Keith laughed at me.  
“Shut it mullet!” I retorted, throwing him the bird.

“Are you getting any closer?” he asked.  
“Not really. I don’t know how an entire race can just go out of existence like that!” I say, lifting my head to look at him, “Maybe I was wrong. Maybe they didn’t make it…”  
He handed me my coffee, and leaned in closer. “I have no doubt in you, Pidge. You saw what you did for a reason. And we were all there, we all saw Ryner in that connected consciousness thing, and there definitely weren't enough Olkari there to indicate they had been wiped out.”

He was right, I knew he was right. Keith always had a way of calming me, and bringing out the best in me. He always had a kind word, and the way he gave you his full attention made you feel important. He had gone from the quiet loner boy, to the most receptive and observant one in our group. 

Except when it came to him and Lance of course. They really were as bad as each other.

*****

It had taken a month and a half to get back to Earth, and by the time we landed, even though I loved them dearly, I had had enough of my parents. They drove me crazy, and Matt didn’t help the situation. 

He could do no wrong in their eyes. He had gone away on a mission. He didn’t lie to get into the Garrison. He wasn’t the rebel daughter who ran away, leaving their mother in despair after losing not one, not two, but THREE family members. He had a perfectly good reason for being missing in space. It wasn’t his fault he got kidnapped. He was the perfect son, with the perfect life, and it really didn’t help that they loved his partner Sev.

And he wasn’t the one who cut their hair, refused to grow it back, and would no longer wear girl clothes. I didn’t hate Matt, he still loved, and supported me. He was my rock through the last few months. But then he left me again to go back into space. That hurt the most.

I was grounded, so I could only go between the Garrison and home, unless it was related to work. I felt so uncomfortable being at home. It wasn’t that they didn’t except who I had become, it was just that they didn’t know how to handle it. So i made up a cot, which was fine, as I was used to sleeping in small spaces, and spent day and night living at the Garrison. 

I missed EVERYONE. I spent so much of my time making video calls and chatting to the other Paladins, and Matt, that for the first few months I barely got any work done. They were all still out in space, having all kinds of adventures, making a difference, and I was stuck on Earth. Matt kept telling me my work was important too, and it was, I still wished I could be out there.

That’s why I was so excited when I got a knock on the door one day. Standing on the other side of the door, with the biggest, goofiest grin, was Lance.

I gave a whoop of excitement, and jumped into his arms.

“I can’t believe you’re here!” I exclaimed.  
“Yeah, I, ah, had enough of space…” he said, not making eye contact.  
“Okay,” I said, picking up on the obvious hint, “not going to talk about it.”  
“Thanks” he shrugged, “How’s things been for you?” he asked.  
“Not that great,” I started. Although I had spoke to them every single day, there was so much I had kept from them. But now, with his big, sad eyes, that showed how much he cared, I couldn’t stop myself from letting it all pour out.

“So, you’re living here then?” he asked, we were now sitting on the cot, my head resting on his lap, as he had let me cry myself out.  
“Yeah…” I whispered.  
“Well, we can’t have that.” he grinned. “It just so happens that I need a housemate, and you were the first person I thought of!”  
“Really!” I cried, jumping up, “That would be amazing!” I began bouncing and spinning around the room to show my excitement.

We began making plans for our new house, and where we would live, which ultimately led to discussions about the rest of our big family.

“Did you hear Hunks big news?” he asked.  
“Yeah, it’s amazing! And Ronnie?”  
“Yeah, she and Axca are off to Australia, to work at the base there.”

“I was talking to Shiro the other day, he seems to be getting flustered about someone.” I giggled  
“Yeah, it’s that guy on the bridge, you know, Shiro kept pretending not to remember his name” Lance laughed.

We talked about almost everyone, avoiding anyone who currently resided on Altea, until we got to the topic I knew Lance was hanging out to discuss.

“Have you, ah, heard from Keith lately?” he asked, “I mean, I know he must be busy, he’s doing a lot up there with the Galra, and the humanitarian stuff. It’s just, we were talking every day, and now he’s got too busy.” he hung his head, “So I was wondering if you had heard from him?” he repeated.  
“God, you boys are so stupid!” I exclaimed loudly, “I promised him I’d keep quiet, but he needs to man up, and take care of his own shit!”  
Lance looked taken aback, “What are you going on about, Pidge?” he asked.  
“Look,” I said bluntly, “I’m assuming that whatever you had with Allura is over, I’ve had radio silence from her for months, am I right?” he nodded, “And I assume you might be feeling some kind of pull towards Keith right now, correct?” he nodded again, and I put my head in my hands.  
“I’m the one with the least experience in this, and I'm the last person who should be giving advice. But you two are so dumb, that you have to be taking advice, FROM ME, to see what is plainly in front of you. At least he knows what’s going on, he’s just hiding from it, you, on the other hand!” I said, throwing my hands at him.  
“You’ve lost me Pidge!” he exclaimed.  
“Of course I have, sweetie,” I laughed. “He’s not in space, he hasn’t been for a while. He’s AVOIDING you, Lance.”  
“Why?” he asked.  
“That’s not my department!” I exclaimed. “He’s a big boy, he can answer for himself. He’s out in his cabin,” Lance just stood there, “You know where it is!” I said, pushing him out the door, “Now, go!” 

Pidge had started the day sleeping in a cramped cot, in a cramped room. She had already gained herself one future housemate. She was hoping by the end of the day she would have two.


	5. The Confrontation

Lance had worked himself up in to a state by the time he had driven out to the cabin. He had thought they had gotten closer, that they were really good friends, that he could trust Keith.

So why did that mullet head feel the need to stop talking to him, and avoid him all together. 

Lance was angry, sad, hurt, but most of all, confused. What had he done?

He pulled up outside the cabin, and threw open the door. He marched his way up the path, and… Stopped. He couldn’t do this! It was clear as the blue sky on hot summers day that Keith DID NOT want to see him. He’d stopped visiting, stopped taking his calls, hell, moved across galaxies, just to get away from him.

But Pidge had been so sure he should come here, that he and Keith needed to work things out. 

And he HAD to see Keith. Even if it was for the last time.

He ran through some greetings in his head, “Hey Mullet Head! No, that won't do. Emo, no, too insulty. Samurai? Might work… Keith? Boring... Keithy? Yeah, I like that one… Heeyyyy Keithy!”

He steeled himself, and began to knock on the door.

*****

Keith had been using his time out here, all alone, to go through the mountains of stuff that had belonged to his father. The memories that had been quickly boxed up, and stored in the attic, because Keith had not been able to deal with them.

That morning he had found a box of photos, and was going through them, putting ones aside he thought he might like to give to Krolia.

His mother. 

He still hadn't got used to that.

His day had been a mixture of quiet chuckles, and falling tears, so he was already an emotional wreck when all of a sudden there was a knocking on the door. Casual at first, but quickly growing loud and insistent.

He wiped the tears from his face as he stood up, and made his way to the door. Funny, he thought to himself, he hadn't heard a car pull up.

“WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL, KOGANE?!?!” was what he got when he answered the door.

“L...Lance?” Keith questioned.

All of a sudden, Lance looked at Keith's tear stained face, eyes red from crying, and all anger was swept away.

“Oh, mi corazón, what happened to you?”

Lance rushed in, and wrapped his arms around Keith, who stood blinking, as frozen as a statue.

“Lance?” he asked, stiffly “What are you doing here? How did you find me?”

Keith couldn't let himself be happy. He couldn't let himself hope. He had to stop all feelings currently running through him in their tracks. He couldn't open himself up to be hurt again. 

Lance stood back, and looked at Keith's face. Apart from the fact that he had obviously been crying, Lance could tell that he had thrown up a wall, and was showing no emotion.

“Pidge told me you were out here. And that you were avoiding me. Why ARE you avoiding me Keith?” he took another step back, scowling.

“Of COURSE she opened her big mouth!” Keith cried, throwing his hands into the air. “So what? You came all this way, from Altea, because Pidge told you I was avoiding you? That's pretty egotistical of you Lance, always making it about you! What does Allura think of you running off, because, god forbid, there might be someone out there in the universe who might not be fawning over you every second of every day!” 

Lance took two big steps away from Keith, placing himself in the doorway.

“I came back, because it's over between Allura and me!” he sobbed, tears running down his face, “I came back because I thought that we had gotten closer, that we had bonding moments, that we could both remember! That I actually meant something to someone for once!” he began to shake his head, only making these realizations as he was speaking them, “I CAME BACK FOR YOU!” he yelled, and turned and walked out the door.

Shit! 5 small words, and Keith's wall had came tumbling down around him, the flood of emotions taking hold, and carrying him out the door.

“No, Lance! Don't go!” Keith called, running after him, but Lance wasn't listening.

“STOP! Listen!” he said, grabbing Lance's wrist. “You really came back for me?” he asked in a broken voice.

Lance turned back to him, but looked down at the ground the whole time. “I didn't realise it until just now,” he confessed, “but, yeah, I did.”

Lance looked up into Keith's eyes now. There was no wall there, only a vastness he hadn't seen before. He didn't know what it was, but it sent his heart beating faster. 

“The whole time I was up there, I didn't feel right. Yeah, I was ignored by Allura, and that didn't feel great, but even when I was with her, it felt like something else was missing, and I couldn't figure it out. I always felt this need to talk to you, see you, be with you. And then you stopped visiting, stopped calling, and it hurt, Keith. I kept getting this feeling, deep in my gut, that I had to find you, that I had to come home, and maybe everything would be alright.” he looked away again. “I understand if you don't feel the same, just, please, don't leave me again.”

“You really are a stupid boy” Keith said, and as Lance turned his head to face him, he felt a gloved hand on either side of his face, as Keith hesitantly placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

“Of course I feel the same, that's why I was avoiding you.” he said, pressing his head against Lance's.

“Coz that makes sense!” chortled Lance.

“I had to do something to stop the pain. You weren't exactly returning my feelings. I had to be there and watch you and Allura, support you when she treated you like crap, and it hurt so badly.”

This time Lance took Keith's face. “Allura was a moment, and I’m sorry it took me so long to realise, mi amor, but you are my past, present, and future, and I'm never letting you go again!” and with that he kissed Keith, passionately, and it was like nothing he had ever experienced before, like every fragment of time, in every reality, had been leading up to the second where these two souls collided.


	6. Day 1 - Lance

Chapter 5 - Lance

I made my way through the yard, and let myself through the side door.  
Romelle was standing by the counter, three highchairs, with three crying babies stood in front of her. She looked up as the door opened, and smiled, a look of relief coming over her face.  
“Good morning Romelle, good morning my little imps!” he greeted them with a chuckle.  
“Ance! Up!” cried the chubby little red haired girl in the middle.  
“Okay Cora!” he agreed, “But you have to help me feed Hiero, and then it’s your turn!” he said, swooping her up, and resting her on his hip, as he picked up a bowl, and began feeding the young girls twin.

*****

Ina Leifsdotter and Romelle had surprised everyone aboard the Atlas. Ina had mostly spent time by herself, keeping the people she freely spent time with to a select few. I got to know her through Veronica, and I’m glad I did, often spending time with her, Axca, and the other MFE pilots when Allura and Keith were busy, and I didn’t have training to do. Ina had a brilliant mind, and was interesting to talk to if you gave her the chance, but so many others chose not to get to know her, unwilling to get used to the unusual way she interacted.

Romelle, however, found the way she spoke, and interacted intriguing, and her little quirks and the way her brain worked fascinating.  
We watched as she constantly followed Ina around, often showing up where she knew she would be, taking an interest in what she was doing, both surprising and confusing Ina.  
Ina was not used to interacting with people, other than when work deemed it necessary, and we could see she found Romelle quite overwhelming at first. Slowly, though, she allowed Romelle to be around her more, she began looking out for her, waiting for her to arrive, and she eventually began seeking her out.  
Before long, the two were inseparable, Romelle wanting to learn as much as she could about her human, how to make her smile and laugh, about her fears, her insecurities, her dreams (which confused Ina), how to look for signs and triggers of what might upset her, and how to calm her down if things became too overwhelming. Ina helped Romelle learn about Earth, happily answering, in great detail, any question Romelle had, and took a great interest in learning about Alteans, their customs, and The Colony. 

She also took a great fascination in Romelle. We watched as she watched Romelle, how her eyes lit up when she heard her voice, how she couldn’t help smile when Romelle laughed. Ina had became much happier, and interacted with the rest of the crew more comfortably, with Romelle to guide her with a small smile, a shake of the head, or a squeeze of the hand, unnoticeable to most of the crew, unless you really knew the pair.

We knew, without a doubt, that those two would end up together once we got back to Earth.

What was a surprise, however, was when they approached Coran only 2 months later, asking him to help them start a family. It had taken them another 2 months to go through the process of IVF, and for Romelle to fall pregnant. Triplets had been more than they had bargained for, but all three of them were incredibly happy, and we were all happy for them. 

Coran had to return to Altea before the children were born, but spent as much time on Earth as possible, and sent plenty of unusual gifts back when he couldn’t be there. 

The babies had been born healthy 8 and a half months later. The identical, curly, red-haired, girls were named Cora and Hiero, a tribute to Coran, as well as Ina’s mother Caroline, and her grandmother Hermione. The bouncing baby boy was named Bandor, a fitting name, as the tiny blonde was the spitting image of his uncle when he was a young child.

Ina had to return to work 3 months after they were born, leaving Romelle with her hands full, but when she was there, she spent every second with the babies, reading them stories, teaching them things, showering them with hugs and kisses.

The triplets were almost a year old now, and, although not your typical family, Cora, Hiero and Bandor had three doting parents, who loved them very much, plus a community of ‘aunts and uncles’ who they had adoringly wrapped around their little fingers, so they were always cared for, and never went without.

*****

“You’re a lifesaver, Lance!” Romelle cried, as she spooned some cereal into the mouth of the young boy in front of her. “You know I couldn’t do mornings without you!”  
“Always willing to help,” he beamed, “I love kids. It’s the thing I missed the most when I was away. We always had a big family. By the time my parents decided it was time to stop, my brothers and sisters decided it was time to start. There were always children running everywhere, and they all loved their Tio Lance!” 

I saw the look in her eyes as she watched me.  
“Don’t feel bad for me, pollito, I know where my heart is, I’ve made my decision. And anyway, this gives me the best of both worlds, I can come play, and dote on them, I don’t ever have to be the bad guy, and I can give them back when I’ve had enough!” I laugh, “Not that I’d ever have enough of these sweethearts!” I say, making a fish face at Hiero as I spooned the last bit of mushy cereal into her mouth. I left her with the spoon, and put Cora back in her chair, trying to avoid Romelles gaze.

“Lance…” she starts,  
“It’s okay Romelle, I’m fine, leave it…” I say, feeding Cora.  
“Okay.” she says reluctantly. “Are you okay with the girls while I start running the bath?”  
“Of course!” I say, turning to her, and shooting her my trademark smile. “We’ll be good and messy by the time you’re ready for us!”  
Romelle laughed as she scooped Bandor up, “Oh, I don’t doubt it!” she chuckled, as she carried him upstairs.


	7. Day 1 - Pidge

Toast.  
Keith was making lots of toast.

“What are you doing there, Mullet, you know there’s only two of us, right?”

He looked at me and rolled his eyes. He no longer actually had a ‘mullet’, per se, Lance had dragged him to a hairdresser for a tidy not long after they had got together. It had been almost a year since anyone had cut it for him, and it had become a long mess. Although he still had the fringe that was always in his eyes, the rest was now a more even cut, that sat just below his jawline, that he often wore in a ponytail, or a messy bun, like he had it now.

“Morning Tea. You know Lance won’t have eaten properly before he left this morning,” he said, raising an eyebrow, “and I can’t just bring food for him, because the monsters will just want some. And knowing him, he’ll give it all to them!”

“You’re just a big softy, Keith. Don’t even pretend that you’re not happy to go and visit.”

“Maybe” he grinned, turning away to grab the milk out of the fridge. He put the coffee machine on again, and grabbed a glass and a mug out of the cupboard.

*****

I always liked Keith. We shared the same sense of humor, and level of sarcasm that others just did not get.  
That being said, he was difficult to get along with at the start.  
He could be getting along fine with everybody one minute, and become snappy and withdrawn the next. 

I began noticing that he often found it difficult to communicate with the rest of us, especially when it was about something trivial, he just didn’t like small talk. I also noticed he got extra flustered and worked up when it involved Lance. Lance was always ribbing Keith, making out that they were rivals, and Keith thought he was better than everyone. And while Keith was clearly a better pilot, when it came to other things, I could see that Keith thought the exact opposite of what Lance thought, but he had no option than to snap back at Lance and defend himself. Keith didn’t think he was better, he just wanted to be seen as equal. 

I noticed more and more how flustered Keith got around Lance, and also how much Lance’s made up rivalry hurt him, but it wasn’t until Sendak attacked the castle that I understood fully. 

I heard the crack in his voice as he yelled at Lance. “We had a bonding moment! I cradled you in my arms!”

I saw the hurt in his face when Lance flat out denied it.

It was then that I gained a soft spot for Keith. I became nicer to him, even when he was snappy. I spent more time with him, doing nothing. Quite often we could be found together. Enjoying the shared solitude. Me tinkering away, him lost in some book, or painting, not bothering to speak unless we had something meaningful to say. He calmed down a lot, and began interacting better with the rest of the crew. Except Lance.

It was after one particularly heated argument, not long before Shiro disappeared, that I decided it was time to interfere. 

“You could, I don’t know, just try being nice to him?” I said, tinkering away beside him.  
“What are you talking about?” he asked, putting his book down.  
“Lance. It’s clear you like him, so why do you have to be such an ass all the time?”  
“I… um…” he stammered “He just gets me so angry sometimes!” he answered finally, “He’s always arguing with me, and pushing my buttons, and he won’t let this rival thing drop! And him flirting with everyone! It drives me insane!” he said, his voice raising as he replied.  
“But you still think he’s adorable?” I asked.  
“Very much so…” he blushed, laying his head in his hands.  
“You know he only argues with you, because he knows it will get a reaction, right?”  
“I guess so?” he shrugs.  
“So maybe stop reacting? Have normal conversations with him? Compliment him?” I urge.  
“I guess I could try” he sighed.  
“Great!” I said, with a satisfied grin, and went back to my work, leaving him staring off into the distance, a look of struggle on his face.

~

But then, of course, Shiro disappeared, which sent Keith into a spiral.

He withdrew more than ever, and he got angry at everyone, particularly himself. His best friend and brother had gone missing, he could do nothing about it, and every one expected him to step up, which he didn’t feel he was strong enough to do.

Surprisingly, it wasn’t Keith that gave in first. 

While he said wasn’t happy with the thought of Keith being the leader, Lance really stepped up, and supported Keith.

“Keith, no one can replace Shiro, but the Black Lion wouldn’t choose anyone it didn’t feel was worthy to lead Voltron. I respect it’s choice, and you should too.” 

Those words gave Keith the strength and courage he needed. I saw it in his face, it showed Keith that Lance actually did respect him, and that maybe we could get through this, with the strength of the team behind him.

Of course, it wasn’t an instant fix. The two still bickered, all the time, but they both mellowed. They both became more kind and caring, both towards the team, and each other, and we truly did become closer as a family.

Through all the drama we endured, the two became much closer, and the fights became less and less. When Shiro returned, and Keith joined the blade, I could see how much it hurt them both, but the time apart did them good, they would talk to each other as often as they could, and when Keith returned, they would seek each other out for company, and support.

I was glad Keith had someone else to depend on. Shiro was his brother, I was his closest friend, but Lance was something more, even if he wasn’t aware of it. I watched as Keith fell more and more for Lance, while Lance fell for Allura. Keith was there for his friend, supporting him, giving him advice, and lifting him up, but would come to me, a broken mess afterwards. I loved them both, but I hated how it was killing him. The frustrating thing was, I could see how much Lance actually loved Keith, but he had these blinkers of denial on. He was supposed to love girls. He was supposed to love Allura.

I watched as the two became shells of themselves, two bright stars drifting further apart, growing dimmer each day. 

And then the war ended, and they went their separate ways. Lance to the new Altea, and Keith about as far away from Lance as he could get. 

I spoke to both of them most days, and I could tell that neither of them were happy. When Keith made it back to Earth, his hair was long, his clothes were loose, and he looked like he hadn’t slept in weeks. He decided he was going to go off the radar for a while, and I supported that wholeheartedly. I called him every day, and went and visited, when my mother allowed, and he was healing, but he still wasn’t what he used to be.

The day I sent Lance out after him, I sat at my desk, biting the inside of my cheeks for what felt like hours. Did I save my friend, or did I just make everything a thousand times worse?

But when they both walked back through my door that night, arm in arm, I knew that all my worries had been ridiculous. The change in them both was almost instantaneous. Lance had got his light back, and the change in Keith was indescribable.

 

From then on, they just bloomed.  
Lance was always kind and caring, but now he was even more so. He seemed to shrug off the facade he had hidden behind for so long. He had the love and the attention he needed, and didn’t need to pretend to be anyone he wasn’t. He could be quiet, and vulnerable, and have moments of weakness, because he knew that he had someone who loved every single part of him. It gave him the freedom to grow into who he was meant to be, not held back by his own chains.  
Keith became warm, and loving, he willingly let people into his life, and he adored the children. He laughed more, smiled more, and let his walls down. He was always looking out for all of us, especially Lance, in a fiercely protective way.

They both lovingly took me in, accepting me for everything I was, and everything I wasn’t. They comforted me through my darkest nights, and helped me reconnect with my family. They were the two most important people in my life, and I wouldn’t be anywhere without them.

 

*****

“Let me get dressed, and I’ll come with you.” I say.

“Pidge,” he says, coming around to stand behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder, “I think you really need to sleep, we’re worried about you.”

“I have a scheduled call with Hunk at 11:30, I’ve been looking forward to it so much!” I sigh, “So i’ll come visit for a while, then after I talk to Hunk, I’ll sleep.”

“You promise?” he asks, wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

“I promise!” I say.

He kisses me on the forehead, “Okay, now go get dressed! You can help me carry over the coffee’s, and Lance’s milk.”

“Okay”, I agree, sliding out of my chair, “But will you please put a shirt on!”

He just laughs as I walk back up the stairs.


	8. Day 1 - Lance

An hour later, we had finished breakfast, the triplets had been washed, dressed, and now the five of us were outside, enjoying the sunshine.  
Cora was enjoying climbing up the small toddler slide, with the help of Romelle, squealing with delight as she slid back down. Bandor had found a spade in the sandpit, and was busy digging up a mud puddle. Romelle had given up putting him back in the sandpit after several attempts. The boy was already a mess, and he was enjoying himself. She always had trouble upsetting his fun.

Hiero sat beside me on the ground, reading to me from her pile of books. She babbled away happily, while I joined in with sounds and faces of encouragement.  
She came and sat in my lap, handing me her favourite book, looking up at me, waiting for me to read it for her. I took it from her chubby hands, and began reading.

We were on our third read through, when the gate swung open, and in come Pidge and Keith, carrying a large plate of toast, 3 coffees, and a glass of milk.  
Bandor threw his spade to the ground, and toddled over to Pidge, throwing his arms in the air, demanding to be picked up.

She put the drinks down on the outdoor table, and happily obliged. She picked him up, holding him above her head, bringing him down to blow raspberries on his belly, covering herself in mud. They both cackled wildly. She hugged him tightly as she sat down on the outdoor setting with him.

Bandor had a curious mind, and always wanted to know how things worked, and Pidge was more than happy to oblige. They spent many an hour taking toys apart, and putting them back together again, or repeating games, which Pidge called ‘experimenting’. Pidge was convinced he was a child genius.

Keith brought the plate over, and sat down beside me grabbing hold of my hand. Hiero stood up, and went and sat on Keiths lap. “Toat?” she asked, reaching towards the plate. Keith chuckled, and broke a piece in half, giving the other half to Cora, who had waddled over, while Romelle ran inside to get something to clean Bandor’s hands, and Pidge’s face.

“Eat. Drink.” Keith reminded me, looking at me from under his fringe, as Pidge handed me the glass.  
“Thank you” I said, squeezing his hand.

Things had been difficult when I first came back from Altea, the issues with Allura were eating me up inside, and the fact that I didn’t have Keith to talk to just made it worse. I fell into endless days where I wouldn’t take care of myself. On the outside I was loud, outgoing Lance, who didn’t let leaving the ‘love of his life’ get to him, but on the inside I was tied up in knots. Feelings of not being worthy, or loved, or cared for made me feel empty inside. I existed, but I was a shadow of myself. I didn’t sleep, didn’t eat, I just walked around like a zombie. 

Once I found Keith, my mindset improved, and sleep was easier with him in my arms, but I never slept long, and I had fallen into the habit of not eating, having learnt to ignore when my stomach was speaking to me. My energy was lacking, and I began having other problems because of it. It didn’t take long for Keith to figure out what was going on, and he helped me get through it, learning how to cook, and making sure we sat down for meals, but even now I still needed gentle reminders sometimes, especially during the day. When you are busy, it’s easy to ‘forget’. Pidge and Romelle and the others are aware of everything too, and they all work together to help me take care of myself.

Romelle had finished wiping Bandor’s hands.  
“Ban Toat!” Cora demanded of Keith. She was always looking out for her siblings, and had a very good grasp of ‘fair’, especially for a child who wasn’t even a year old.  
“Okay, your highness” Keith laughed, giving her a mock bow. Cora and Hiero giggled at him.

Pidge, Romelle and Keith sat sipping on their coffee, as I drunk my milk, and everyone munched on their toast, until Keith cut them off. “The rest is for Tio Lance now!” he said, scolding both the children, and myself.  
I shrugged guiltily, and picked up the last piece of toast from the plate.

Cora went back to the slide, and Bandor dragged Pidge off to the swing.  
Hiero stood up in Keiths lap, and began gently poking and prodding at his piercings, one of her favourite things to do. She found them fascinating. She also loved the large ‘woof woof’ tattoo of Cosmo he had on his back. It was clear the love the two had for each other, as he patiently let her pull on his ear, while he caringly ran his fingers through her curls. It gave my butterflies in my stomach, and an ache in my heart.

“I’m surprised you came over,” I say, playing with his fingers, “I was expecting you to stay in bed all day, you’ve been working so hard.”  
“I was planning on it,” he whispered, “But, I got lonely.” he looked at me with hungry eyes. “Come keep me company?”  
“Ugh” I moaned, “This afternoon I’m all yours,” I reply. He pouts. “It’s Tuesday, you know I have prior plans on Tuesdays”  
“Oh, right!” he says, not putting up any arguments. He knows how important this is, which makes me love him even more.  
“I’ll make it up to you later, I promise.” I whisper, as I lean in and kiss him.  
“You better,” he agrees, “Now I’ve got to get Pidge back home, so she can make this call, and then I’ve got to get her to bed.”  
I nod, and kiss him again.  
“Come on Pidgey,” he calls out, as he stands, with Hiero in his arms.  
I stand up beside him. “You could come with me?” I ask, he looks over to Pidge, and shakes his head.  
“I want to talk to Hunk. You coming back here though?”  
“Yeah, in about an hour?”  
“Okay, I’ll come back,” he promises, giving Hiero a kiss on the top of her head, and putting her down. “See you Romelle” he says, giving a small wave.  
“See you later, Keith” she smiled back.  
He walks over to Pidge, kissing Bandor and Cora on the top of the head on the way past, and arm in arm they walk back through the gate.

I watch them leave, then make my own goodbyes to everyone, telling them all I’ll be back soon. 

I make my way through the house, and let myself out the front door.


	9. Day 1 - Pidge

Keith and I sat in front of the big screen in my workroom, waiting for the connection.

“Pidge! Keith!” we heard a second before we got an image.

“Hunk!” I squealed.  
“Hunk, man, how are you?” asked Keith.  
“I’m great! How’s everyone down there?” he asked back.  
“We’re great!” we both reply.  
“How’s Shay?” asks Keith

“And Dwayne?” I add, excitedly.

“They’re both doing great!” he laughed, “and we’ve got a surprise for you!” he said, reaching off screen.  
He slowly pulled a young Balmeran boy on to his lap, as Shay came and stood behind them, “Tell Uncle Keith and Aunty Pidge our surprise!” Hunk urged the boy.  
“We’re coming to visit!” he squealed, bouncing up and down, “We’re coming for a party!”  
“That’s so great!” I say loudly, “I can’t wait to see you all!”

*****

 

I remember the day Dwayne came into our lives as clear as if it was yesterday. And I was proud to say I had a hand in naming him, and everyone else was quite ignorant about my private little joke.

It was not long after we had returned to Earth, and we had beings coming from all over the Universe. Earth had become the center of the Universal Alliance, and we had set up a hub to help people reconnect with their friends and family, beings from their home planet, species, or anyone they wanted to connect with.

The Atlas was currently grounded, undergoing maintenance, and being restocked, before they headed off on further diplomatic missions. Hunk, Shay, and the rest of the crew were stationed at the Garrison. I spent as much time with them as I could, because I knew they would soon be leaving me, and I would be stuck on Earth, all alone.

One day, we were all in the kitchen, where Hunk was working on his menu, when we began to hear some kind of loud noise coming from the dining hall. We went out to investigate, and we found Rax, yelling loudly at some guards to let him through.

“I must see my sister!” he was insisting, “Let me past!”  
All of a sudden, dad came rushing in from the hallway, making the guards stand at attention.  
“Let him through!” he told the guards, placing his hands on Rax’s back, and guiding him through the crowd that had gathered.  
As Rax got closer, we saw that he was cradling something in his arms.

“What is it brother?” asked Shay.

Rax could do nothing but shake his head, and hold his bundle tighter. He looked utterly exhausted, and in a state of shock. The fight with the guards seeming to have taken the last of his energy. Dad guided him to the closest table, sat him down, and turned to Shay.

“There was an accident,” he explained. “Rax was escorting a transport ship full of Balmerans who were being taken from a Galra work camp, to the safety of Altea, when they were attacked by a fleet of space pirates. Their ship was destroyed. A coalition fleet in the area managed to reach them, but it was too late. Rax and this child were the only survivors.”

“Child!” cried Shay, turning to her brother, who had seemingly fell asleep sitting up in his chair.

We peeked over his shoulder, carefully lifting the blanket, to find a sleeping child, clinging to Rax like he was the last thing the poor child had.

Just then, a man in coalition clothing came up behind us. “The child has done nothing but sleep, scream, and cling to Rax.” he explained, “Rax has managed to calm him down, but the child will not speak, and we have had difficulty getting him to eat, or do anything other than stare blankly into space. It has been hard on the both of them, and it has taken its emotional toll on Rax. He’s a good man, we should all be proud of him!” he slapped Rax on the back, making him wake with a start. 

“Thank you, Smith. We will go to my office, and you can give me a full report.”dad said, and they both turned and walked away.

Rax looked up at Shay, his eyes going a brighter yellow, and he started making a low keening sound. Shay and Hunk wrapped their arms around Rax and the child, and they stayed that way for a long time, until Rax had calmed down. Shay helped him up, and together, with the child still clinging to him, they walked to the infirmary.

Shay, Hunk and I spent a lot of time over the next two weeks visiting the child. It turns out he was about 3 years old. He began talking and eating more, and interacted well with us all, but he couldn't remember much about where he came from, or who he was, including his name.

One day we were sitting around the room, playing with him, and keeping him company, while we tried to come up with a name for him. Shay and Rax had suggested some traditional Balmeran names, and Hunk was throwing in some weird names, I swear he made up. Suddenly inspiration hit. I was well versed in my Earth history, and the kid was basically a rock, right?

“How about Dwayne?” I ask, playing cars with him on the floor, the rest of the group gave no real reaction. “What do you think, kid are you a Dwayne?” the kid looked up to me, his eyes getting brighter.

“Dwayne!” has said, a big smile on his face.

After that, even though Hunk, Shay and Rax tried a number of different names, the kid would only answer to Dwayne.

About 4 weeks after he arrived, it was deemed he was well enough to travel, and Dad had found a tribe of Balmerans who were willing to take him in. He boarded the Atlas with Hunk and Shay, and the rest of the crew, on their next diplomatic mission.

About a month later, I was on a call to Hunk, when he told me the good news. He and Shay had got engaged, and had decided to adopt the boy. He had adapted well to life on the Atlas, and they had fallen in love with him, and they were ready to become a little family. We were all so excited for them all.

The next time they came back to Earth, they had a small wedding ceremony, and officially adopted Dwayne in the brand new Universal Court of Law, which had been developed with ambassadors from throughout the universe.

They both had a big decision to make, and it took a lot of discussions, and working with the Garrison, and the Atlas, for them to be allowed to travel as a family with a child. It was one thing travelling with a child to return him to his family, it was another to have children living on board full time. They were instrumental in the development of a small child care program and school on board, allowing for other families to travel together. 

*****

“So I guess we’ll be seeing you in two weeks then?” Keith asked.  
“You sure will, buddy!” Hunk laughed, “Dwayne can’t wait to see everyone, he won’t stop talking about seeing Ban again.”  
“Yeah, and Bandor and the girls are up and practically running around now, so he’ll be able to play with them.” I add.  
“I really can’t wait to see you guys, get everyone together again! It’s going to be so great!”  
“Yeah…” Keith agreed, uncomfortably. He wasn’t happy that EVERYONE was going to be there. Hunk either didn’t notice, or chose to ignore it, being the peacekeeper he is.

We talked for a while longer, filling each other in on our lives, making plans for while Hunk was on Earth, talking about good old times.

“Sorry guys, I gotta go, we’ve got incoming from Altea and Daibazaal, so we’ve got a big feast tonight, lots to be done.”  
“Okay Hunk, Pidge needs sleep anyway,” Keith says, “Say hi to Krolia and everyone for me.” he waves, and walks out, leaving me to say goodbye.  
“I miss you, Gremlin…” he says, the sadness coming into his eyes.  
“Me too,” I frown, “but only two more weeks.”

“I’m counting down the days!”  
“See you soon, Hunk…” I started waving.  
“Not soon enough! Love you Pidgey!”  
“Love you too!”

I waved goodbye, one last time, and then the screen went black.


	10. Day 1 - Lance

I let myself in the back door, and headed to the front room, where I knew he would be waiting. His nurse looked up, gave me a small nod, and returned to her story. She knew he was in safe hands.  
He was staring off into the distance, a lost look on his face, so I cleared my throat to let him know I was there. He turned, a smile breaking through as he welcomed me. That smile was always one of my most favourite things in my day.  
“Heya sunshine!” he said, standing up, and reaching beside the chair for his walking stick, “is it the mambo, or the salsa today?”  
“Always the salsa!” I laugh, taking hold of his elbow, and guiding him from the room, “We’re going to have you dancing at Carnival this April, just you wait and see!”  
We made it slowly through the house, and onto the street. He was still thin, too thin, and he still needed the help of the stick, and a guiding arm, but he was getting better. We were getting meat back on his bones, colour back to his complexion, and he was getting stronger everyday, and although his mind often slipped back, we were seeing him smile more and more. Visiting the kids was one of his favourite things, so that’s where we were off to now.

*****

I remember the day we found him so vividly. Keith had called me from the Garrison, and asked me to pack bags for the two of us.  
Shiro was on a diplomatic mission, and had received an urgent message from Veronica, who was currently stationed at a base in Australia. Obviously Shiro couldn’t go. Hunk was on the Atlas, and Pidge was flooded with work, so it was just us, and we needed to get in the air as soon as possible.  
I hurriedly packed our bags, and sped to the base, where Keith was already waiting for me in the hangar.  
“What’s this about?” I asked, and he just shook his head, and handed me a printout.

~  
To: Takashi Shirogane  
From: Veronica Mclain 

Shiro,

We’ve been processing the prisoners of war, and have found something that may be of interest to you. Get here as soon as you can. It’s URGENT, and confidential, no Garrison goonies!

V.  
~

“My sister, always crystal clear, especially when it comes to matters of importance” I say  
“It runs in the family.” he replied  
I glare at him, “Any ideas what it’s about?” I ask, “and it says confidential, are you sure we should be going?”  
“Shiro has an idea,” he says, not looking me in the eyes, “and he trusts us with his life. He needs to know as soon as possible. He’s going crazy up there, we NEED to do this for him.”  
“Okay then, that's all I need to know,” I say, swinging the bags up, and into the cargo hold, “Let’s get this show on the road!”

We landed at the base, and were faced with a furious Veronica.  
“Neither of you are Shirogane!” she snapped, “Why do you have to ruin everything, Lance!”  
I put my hands up in defense, “I just go where I’m told to go!” I say.  
“Shiro is on a diplomatic trip in the Karthulian system,” Keith interrupted, “And is currently not in a good shape after your little message. Ron”, he scolded her, “You’re supposed to be his friend, you knew how easily he tips!”  
She hung her head, “I wanted it to be a surprise!” she sulked.  
“Is it him?” he asks, and Veronica nods. “You KNOW he’s finally doing okay. You KNOW he’s finally moving on, and you’ve set him back so far! You should have just messaged ME in the first place.” he snapped.  
“Yeah, well I thought this would be good for him!” she yelled back.  
Keith threw his hands in the air. “And what about Curtis?” he asked, “I know you don’t like him, but he has done so much for Shiro, and I will not let you ruin that!”  
Everyone seemed to be in on something I didn’t know about.  
“HEY!” I yell over the bickering, “What in the quiznacks is going on!”  
They both turn on me with a startled look, both seemingly to have forgotten I was there.  
Keith threw himself at me, burying himself in my chest. I could feel he was shaking with anger as I wrapped my arms around him.  
“Explain!” I said in a cold voice, suddenly angry at my sister, for I don't know what.  
“Follow me” she snapped back, as she spun around, and made her way into the large building behind her.

 

Keith took my hand, and we began following her. We walked through the building, then through a long underground tunnel, and finally into a large hospital like building.  
“I want you to be prepared, he's not in a good way,” she started in a professional voice, guiding us down the corridor, and stopping at the last door. “He won't, or can't, communicate, although the doctors can't find any physical reason, and obviously he was pretty messed up by the crash, and did not receive the right medical attention. Add PTSD and malnutrition on top of that…” she faded off, and looked at Keith with tears in her eyes, “If I didn't know him so well before the… before… there's no way… no way anyone would have realised it was him…”  
Keith let go of my hand then, took Veronica into his embrace, and let her sob on his shoulder. He really had come so far, I thought to myself, as I put a hand on each of their backs. Veronica let us comfort her for another minute, before she stood herself up, took one more sniff, and straightened her glasses. She turned, swiped her card, and pushed through the door to the room beyond.

There was no light in this room, apart from what little the gaps around the blinds let in, so at first it was hard to make anything out.  
As my eyes adjusted, I could make out a bed in the middle of the room, which looked empty. It wasn't until Veronica placed her hand towards the middle that I noticed there was a small lump there.  
“I've brought you some visitors, sweetie,” she said in a gentle, almost un-Veronica like voice.  
The lump in the bed sat itself up, with great difficulty, and like a robot who was doing what was expected of him, he stared blankly at us with large eyes, set in the pale, sunken face of a man I didn't recognize.  
I felt Keith stiffen up beside me, and he squeezed my hand so hard, I thought it was going to break.  
Suddenly, the eyes shifted, and it was as if he saw us, rather than through us. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, as if trying to remember how to speak. The whole room held it's breath.  
“Keith?” he cried out in a broken whisper.  
Veronica gasped beside me, as Keith threw himself at the man on the bed.  
“Adam!” he sobbed, “I thought I'd never see you again!”  
“Me too, pumpkin, me too” he whispered, holding tightly onto Keith, as if Keith was the only thing holding him there.


	11. Day 1 - Keith

A/N: Hi! There's a song to go with this chapter, hopefully this link works (i kinda such at technology)   
If it doesn't could you please, please, PLEASE look up 'A Drop in the Ocean' by Ron Pope, and listen to it before, during or after, it will make the chapter so much better! Thank you, and enjoy! Lex

~~~~~

I leave Pidge in her workroom so she can say goodbye to Hunk, and make my way to the kitchen to grab a coffee. I tidy as the machine whirs, then grab my cup, and a muffin from the counter, and go back upstairs.

 

I poke my head into Pidge’s room, to make sure she had actually gone to bed. She is already sound asleep, curled up in a ball at the end of her bed.  
That’s our Pidge. She can be awake for days on end, but when she’s been working herself too hard, she can go to sleep at the drop of a hat. Loud noises and bright sunlight, which was streaming into her room right now, didn’t bother her.  
I tiptoe across the room, and quietly close her curtains. I make my way back out, shutting the door behind me, and head back downstairs.

I unlock the door to my studio, walk in, and relock it behind me. I know Lance is out with Adam, but I just can’t risk it.  
I hit play on my Lance playlist, and stand at the window. Looking out across the ocean, I collect my thoughts, before I turn and face my current piece. 

It was almost finished, I just had to add a few more touches, then I would let Pidge and the others see it. I know Lance is going to love it, no matter what, but I was scared of over doing it. I could rework the brush strokes over and over again, and I still would be nervous that it wasn’t good enough. 

I pick up my palette, which is really just a large plate, and start squeezing paints out of the tubes.  
I stand back, taking in the moment, taking in the music, taking in the piece in front of me. I shut my eyes, and roll my head, loosening my neck. ‘A Drop in the Ocean’ begins to play, and I grin, as I’m taken back to that evening. 

*****

Lance had shown up at my house, in the middle of the desert, in the middle of the afternoon. At first I was surprised and confused, and then I got angry. Angry at him, angry at Pidge, and angry at myself.  
Things were going horrible, and could have ended forever, right then and there, if Lance hadn’t said 5 little words. 

I came back for you.

Things took a turn then, and the most amazing things happened, the things I had been waiting for. Before I knew it, I had Lance’s face in my hands, and I was kissing him. And then he was kissing me.

We talked a lot that afternoon, and, of course, we argued some more, and, of course, we kissed some more, (a lot more). But we had a lot to work through, and a lot to discuss.  
It was almost evening when he looked up to the sky. “I promised Pidge I’d be back for dinner,” he said, looking back to me, “I’ve got a fair drive back…” he paused, “Come with me?”

“I think we need to take this slow,” I answered awkwardly, “I mean, I don’t want to rush this, we can’t just jump into whatever this is. We’ve got to make sure it’s what we want. I think I better stay here for a while.”

Lance stood up, “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life,” he sighed, “But I get what you’re saying.” He offered his hand to me, to pull me up, “At least walk me to the car?”

As we walked, I looked up to the sky. The clouds were a wash of reds, blues, and purples, as the sun set over the horizon. The cacti making striking silhouettes in the distance.

I took his face in my hands again, and kissed him one last time before he left. All of a sudden, drips started falling on our faces, as the sky opened above us. 

I cursed, but Lance threw his head back in laughter. 

He took my hands, and began pulling me away from the car, further in the desert, letting out whoops of joy as he ran. He stopped, and grabbed my other hand, and spun me round and round, on the spot, until he pulled me in and kissed me. Three short, breathtaking, kisses on the lips. Then he let go, and stood back, the glint in his eyes sparked something inside me, and I began laughing too. 

He began spinning, arms thrown wide to the heavens. As the rain fell onto his beautiful face, he began yelling to the sky. “I’ve missed this the most! I love this rain, and I love this sunset, and I love this desert, and I LOVE KEITH KOGANE! This is the most perfect day of my life!”

 

The rain stopped almost as suddenly as it had started. You would barely have known it had rained, if it hadn’t been for the soaked clothes, now clinging to our bodies, and the tiny puddles that had pooled in the rocks. 

Lance stood there, silently, grinning up at the stars that were now beginning to appear.

I walked over to him, and wrapped my arms around him from behind.

“Come inside and get dried off, while I pack some bags,” I say, pulling him back towards the house. He looks at me, still grinning, and raises an eyebrow. “You think I’m not coming with you after that? You ain’t ever getting rid of me now…” I blushed.

“I never want to…” he answered, and took my hand, and lead me inside.

*****

That day was forever etched into my mind. That beautiful, absolutely drenched man, spinning around in happiness, with the sun setting behind him, and the purest look on his face. There was no one around for miles, but with the endless desert, and the rolling sky above as our witness, he had declared his love to the whole universe.

I walked over to the supply closet, and got out the black light paint I had saved for this moment.  
“It wasn’t just your most perfect day…” I grinned to myself, as I added the last few strokes to the painting, “It was mine too.”


	12. Day 1 - Lance

We made our way up the street slowly, as I was fully aware of not pushing Adam too much. He was getting stronger, and faster, but still, his walk was more of a shuffle than a stride.

It had been a 10 minute walk to pick Adam up, but it was a 30 minute walk back to Romelle’s. We enjoyed the walk, chatting happily about everything that had been going on, and what was coming up. He was so excited to be seeing everyone again in a few weeks.

He was most looking forward to seeing Ronnie and Axca. Ronnie had been a pretty close friend of his at the Garrison, and they had both done a lot for him while he was in Australia. He loved and respected both of them dearly, and when they were all together, they were trouble. Adam brought out a side in Ronnie I had never seen before. Considering he already had connections with so many of us, we had all absorbed him into our extra large family in no time. He became another big brother to us all.

~

“Do you think we can make our walks twice a week?” he asked, looking at me hopefully.  
“As long as it’s okay with Lex and your doctors, I don’t have a problem with that.” I smiled in return  
“Great!” he answered, “Lex already said yes.” he admitted, laughing.

Lex was Adam’s nurse, and was the one that was control of his day-to-day care and physical rehab. She was a lovely person, and had easily become a part of the extended family, which was great, because she was going to be around for a long time. She was good at keeping Adam in line, but she had a soft-spot for him too, which honestly wasn’t hard. He had been through so much, and even though his mind sometimes drifted off, he was always quick with a smile, and had a personality that could light up a room. Everybody loved him.

We reached Romelle’s front gate, and Adam tried to speed up, but I maintained our pace. He had a goal he was working to, and he was determined to smash it, but it wasn't worth risking all his hard work over.  
“Slow down, buddy!” I gently scolded him. “You’ve come so far this past year, we’ve got two more weeks, and with double the practice, you’re going to kill it!”  
“I know, I just want it to be perfect!” he responds.  
“Trust me! It will be!” I tell him, “But not if you take a tumble, and send us backwards.”  
“You’re right,” he agrees, as I help him up the front stairs, “Now let me see the cherubs before they go for their nap!”

We walk into the lounge room, and I get him settled in an armchair, before I go and help Romelle bring the kids in. Cora carefully climbs on his lap, as Bandor and Hiero play with the blocks in the corner. Cora is so gentle with Adam, and sits calmly, babbling away. She is the loudest, and most outgoing, of the triplets, but she is also the most caring and gentle, and loves everyone.

Romelle goes to make them lunch, while I join the two on the floor. Adam starts singing ‘Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star’ to Cora. We all clap at the end, so he quickly follows it up in Japanese. I join in with a final round in Spanish, just as Romelle walks in with the sandwiches, followed by Keith, carrying in two high chairs.  
The look in his eyes as I finish brings a blush to my face, and I quickly look away, as Adam chuckles.

“Hi Adam,” Keith says, tearing his eyes away from me, “I’ll be back to talk in a minute, I’ll just go get the other chair.” He walks out, as Romelle puts Ban and Hiero in their chairs, and gives them their lunch. Keith quickly returns, takes Cora off Adam’s lap, and puts her in her high chair.

He then goes and gives Adam a big hug, and sits on the couch next to the armchair. I get up from the floor, and go sit next to him.  
“Sorry I haven’t visited in a while Ads, I’ve been run off my feet at work.”  
“Oh, I know,” Adam smiled, “Lance and Shiro keep me filled in. It’s good to see you’ve finally got a day off.”  
“It’s good to finally have a day off!” Keith laughed, “Catch up with myself, and everyone else. Spend the day doing what I want to be doing." he shrugged, "I’m not going to have another chance for another couple of weeks, I’ve got to make the most of it!” He says, placing his hand on my knee. “How have you been? How’s the painting going?” He asked.

“Horribly!” Adam laughed, “Lance is now teaching me the Salsa!”  
Keith turned and glared at me, his eyes popping out of his head.  
Adam burst out laughing, “You’re almost as bad as Shiro. Although he would have been yelling by now!” he cackled.  
“Relax babe,” I said, patting his arm, “It’s a private joke. I’m only teaching him the guitar.”  
“Which I’m horrible at!” he said loudly, “I think I’m about to ret…”  
“No way Adam!” I cut in, “You play beautifully, you just need a little practice to speed up.”

 

Adam had decided that because he was stuck in a chair for so long each day, he was going to make the most of it. So far he had given up, crocheting, sudoku, wood carving, poetry, clay sculpting and painting. The only thing he stuck to was origami, but he did that in secret. I had dozens of shoe boxes filled with hundreds upon hundreds of origami cranes that he had made, all shoved in a cupboard in the garden shed. He wouldn’t tell me what they were for, he just told me I wasn’t allowed to throw them out.

“I’m sure you play beautifully,” Keith agreed, “You’re obviously musically talented, with that voice, and you’ve got the best teacher.”  
“Shut up!” I whispered, as I blushed. “Adam’s about to step up his program!” I change subjects, “We’re going to be doing two days a week!”  
“Wow, that’s really great Ads!” Keith smiled at him, “And Lance tells me you’re going great with your swimming, and rehab with Lex. I’m proud of you!”

Adam smiles, and continues to talk to Keith about his rehab, and other things. The triplets have finished their lunch, so I help Romelle clean them up, and take them upstairs for their nap, leaving them to catch up.

When we come back, Keith has moved to the floor in front of Adam, so they were face to face, and they are both smiling and laughing. It was good to see. 

*****

It had taken Keith a while to get used to the idea of Adam again, and at the start I had to step up a lot.

Ronnie and I could see that when Keith walked into the room, something inside Adam switched on, but Keith was so distant. After the first initial shock of Adam being alive, he had withdrawn a little, from all of us. I spent a lot of time with Keith, working through his problems, getting him to open up, and just holding him when he couldn’t.

Keith had felt so guilty about being angry with Adam for breaking off the engagement with Shiro before he left and disappeared, and even more guilty for just disappearing himself without fixing things with Adam. He had gone through all this guilt already, when he first thought Adam was dead, now it was all coming back tenfold, because he believed they should have done more to find him. 

Then he became concerned about what Adam being alive would mean for Shiro. Shiro had been a mess, and was finally getting his life back together, and Keith was worried that this could have all sent him backwards. 

I also spent a lot of time visiting with Adam, while Keith tried figuring out the logistics of everything. Once he opened up, I got to hear lots of stories about when Shiro and Keith were younger, and about how much trouble Keith would get into, while I filled him in on all things Voltron, and told him funny stories like when we got into a food-goo fight, or when Shiro won the arm wrestle on Clear Day, or when Keith couldn’t get the Voltron cheer right. I had a lot of funny stories to tell, about all the Paladins, but, much to Adam’s amusement, my favorite topic was Keith. We bonded over our two favorite, slightly awkward men, and I helped him to laugh again. We quickly became close friends.

When Shiro returned to Earth, and Keith could see he was going to be okay, everything slowly worked itself out, and everyone was happy, so Keith could relax a little, and let Adam back into his life again. He was like a second big brother to him, after all.

*****

Keith looked up to me, “Can I steal him for a while?” he asked, “There’s something I want to show him.”  
I look up at the clock, “Okay, but Shiro’s going to be here to pick him up in thirty to forty minutes.”  
“That’s fine,” he smiled at me, “we should be back, but if not, you know where to find us.”

He stood up, and helped Adam up from the chair. He grabbed his walking stick, and took him by the arm.  
“See you later!” he said, and they both waved, sharing a secret grin between them.

“They’re up to something, Romelle!” I say, as we walk into the kitchen.  
She just shrugged her shoulders, and grinned knowingly at me.  
“Hey, no fair!” I whined, and she just giggled at me.  
“You could stand their trying to figure it out, which you won’t, by the way, or you can help me…” she stopped, and pulled a folder out of the cupboard, “Plan the triplets first birthday?”

She opened the folder, and spread it all over the bench. “These are the ideas Ina and I have had, with some input from Coran, but we’ve only got another couple of months, so I’d really like to get things started. Without them here, you are the only one I’d want to do this with, Lance.”  
“Thanks Romelle, I’d love to help!” I begin shuffling through the papers. There are ideas arranging from jumping castles and petting zoos, to hiring out a castle and an orchestra. I can tell this is going to be an interesting process. I give her a big smile. “Let’s get started!”


	13. Day 1 - Keith

Adam sat on a stool in front of the painting, while Pidge stood next to him. She had been in the kitchen making food when we came in, so I asked her to come and look too.

The painting had been turned against the wall, just in case prying eyes had come looking. I stood there for a second, before turning the easel around.  
They both gasp.

“You think it’s okay? You think he will like it?” I ask, rubbing the back of my neck, and looking at the floor.  
“This is absolutely amazing, Pumpkin! He’s not only going to like it, he’s going to LOVE it!”  
“Thanks Ads” I reply, blushing.  
“It looks exactly like I imagined, the thousand times you’ve told the story,” Pidge grins, “It’s perfect!”  
“I can’t wait until you give it to him! His birthday is in the next few weeks, isn’t it?” Adam asks.  
“It’s in three weeks, but I was thinking of doing a surprise party while everyone is in town? He does so much for everyone, he deserves to be celebrated.” I blush.  
“He certainly does Pumpkin, and if there’s anything I can do to help, just let me know.”  
“Me too Keith!” Pidge agrees.  
If there was anyone other than me who knew Lance’s true worth, it was the two people standing in front of me. I know Romelle will be more than happy to help too.  
“Thanks guys,” I reply, “I don’t even know what I’m doing yet, but I’m sure you’ll help me come up with something.”  
“You can bet on it!” Adam says loudly, “You get a pen and paper in here somewhere?” he asks, and I go grab some from the drawer. “Okay, start writing down ideas!” he commands.  
I move him closer to the bench, and we all sit around discussing for a while, when I hear the back door open.  
“I forgot I was supposed to take you back” I curse under my breath, “Pidge, go run interference!” I jump up to cover the painting, and Pidge was almost to the door when someone calls out.  
“Adam? Keith? Are you here?”, thankfully it wasn’t Lance.  
“In Keith’s studio, Sunshine!” Adam calls out.  
“Okay, coming!”

*****

 

When Adam had been found, things had been rather difficult for Shiro and I. We were so happy that he was alive, but it also released a lot of inner demons for us.

Shiro had been an absolute wreck when we got back to Earth, and he saw that memorial plaque. People on the outside couldn’t have known, and quite a few people accused him of being cold, and unfeeling, but those closest to him could practically feel the guilt, anger, and sadness dripping off him.

As we got swept up in the war again, he had to push his emotions to the side, but quite often, especially at the start of the journey, he would come to me, and I would hold him as he cried.

I was wracked with guilt myself. I hadn’t left things on the best of terms with Adam. He had been like a big brother to me, for so long. I felt ashamed that I pushed him aside when Shiro left. I knew he had his reasons for breaking off the engagement, and I didn’t blame him. I just felt my family was falling apart, and I took it out on him.

 

If you look on my file at the Garrison, under reasons for expulsion, you will find ‘disciplinary issues’. I always had trouble with my temper, and hated authority, but once Shiro disappeared, I had lost all control. Adam tried to help me, and I punched him in the face, giving him a black eye, and multiple cuts from his shattered glasses cutting into his skin. Blood pouring down his face, he still tried to calm me down. Tried to cradle me, like he and Shiro had done so many times before. That’s when I flipped, and began yelling, raising the attention of the other staff at the Garrison, which resulted in immediate expulsion from the course.

 

I ran away, off to the desert, and Adam STILL tried to reach out to me. Calling me multiple times a day, and banging on my door when I wouldn’t let him inside. Eventually he stopped coming around, and the calls became less frequent, from multiple calls a day, to once a day, to once a week. 

I hadn’t heard from him for a week or more before I broke into the Garrison that night, and it stopped me in my tracks when I saw him standing there. I almost ran to him and embraced him. I almost yelled out to him that Shiro was alive, and for him to help me. But I didn’t. I shook myself out of it, and ran on. And that was the last time I saw him.

So when I found out he had died, on a mission to stop the Galra, who we had brought to Earth, I almost fell apart. But I had to be strong for Shiro. He had been through so much, and I was all he had left.

Shiro wrapped himself up in work, and from the outside he looked like a really happy. He was friendly towards everyone on the Atlas, particularly those on the bridge. Only those closest to him knew otherwise.

Once the war was over, and he had nothing to keep his mind busy, Shiro began to break down more and more. He began having night terrors, and mood swings. The doctors diagnosed him with PTSD, and advised him to take a break from active duty, but that wasn’t Shiro’s way.

I probably should have been there more for Shiro, and while we talked multiple times a day, I was busy with new Daibazaal, and helping sort out the government there. Plus I was wrapped up in avoiding Lance.

He found comfort in Veronica, and another friend of his who had known Adam, and had also lost people the same day Adam had died. As Veronica got distracted, the two became closer and closer. And Shiro began to finally get some well deserved happiness in his life.

When we found Adam, I withdrew, and Shiro began to spiral again. It brought back all the guilt and grief we had already felt, but now I was worried about what this would do to Shiro. He had been through so much, and had finally found some peace, and I didn't know what Adam would do for that.

We both had to deal with so much, personally, and still be there for Adam. We managed to sort out his care, and transport him back home where he belonged. It had taken an emotional toll on both of us, and I honestly don't know how we would have gotten through it all without Lance and Curtis.

*****

“Takashi got held up at work, so I said I'd come bring you home.” Curtis said as he walked into the room. He gave us all a hug, and a kiss on the cheek. “Lance said you were over here on secret business.”

“Secret party business!” Adam laughed, and wiggled his eyebrows, and gestured behind Curtis to the painting, “Take a look at what our Mr. Wonderful here has made his saint of a boyfriend for his birthday!”  
Curtis turned around, and took in the painting in, “It's beautiful Keith! You should be proud!”

“Thanks Curtis,” I said, blushing again. I wasn't used to all this praise. “Ah… Shouldn't we be getting Adam back?” I ask, changing the subject.

“Yeah, we should.” Curtis replied, “If we don't get him back in time, Lex will be having kittens!” 

 

We all walk out of the studio, and I lock the door behind us. Pidge says goodbye, and disappears upstairs.

Curtis, Adam and I chat as we make our way through the back yard to Romelle's.

Curtis and Adam said goodbye to everyone, and Lance and I walk them out to the car.

“Before I forget,” Curtis says, as I help him get Adam into the car, “Takashi said to invite you to dinner. Pidge too of course.”

“Who's cooking?” I ask, a fake grimace on my face.

“Me, of course,” he replied, getting himself into the car, “I told you, I'm never letting Takashi in my kitchen again!” he laughed.

“We'll be there” laughed Lance.

“See you later then” he says, as he shuts his door.

“See you later Ads!” we call, as Curtis starts the ignition.

We all wave as he pulls off down the street, and disappears around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I know it's been a little while since I've published anything, I've actually been super stressed out about these chapters, and what you guys are going to think!
> 
> I've written another two chapters, that kind of accompany this one, and they will be published in another book, which is going to be centered around Space Dad, and what's going on there. Please take the time to read it, it explains a lot about where I'm going with this, and why I've made the choices that I have. 
> 
> Also, might be a week or so before I get to write anything else. I'm a florist, and its the lead up to Valentines Day.
> 
> Hope you guys love it, I'm really falling in love with some of my characters!  
> Let me know what you think! Lex xx


	14. Day 1 - Pidge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: okay guys, I TRIED to write a fun chapter, NOT that this one is sad, just LONG and DENSE. It's a very important chapter to me, so enjoy. And see notes at the end of the chapter. AND FORMATTING IS DEATH! So if its a mess, SORRY!!! I tried!!!

I lay my head on the desk in frustration. 2 years! It had been 2 years, and I still hadn't found the Olkari. I wish I could let it go. I wish I could just admit that they were gone and move on. But I can't. I can feel them. A constant presence in the back of my mind. Most of the time I could ignore it, it would sneak up on me when my mind was quiet, but lately it has constantly been there, an incessant hum in my temporal lobes.

 

I raise my head, and rub my eyes, adjusting my glasses - which I ironically needed to wear now - and focus on the computer screen in front of me. I had set up a system to scan thousands of points of communication for any mention of them, but nothing had come up yet.

Dad would honestly kill me if he found out what I was doing. It could be a matter of 'Universal security'.

I had access to tonnes of sensitive information. But it's not like I was reading it... mostly. I was just trying to discover where an entire race had disappeared to. And if i ever found anything of any interest, I always found a way to pass it on, making sure it couldn't lead back to me, of course.

~

 

A message popped up in the corner of the screen.

Matt: Heyyyyyy Piggggggeonnnnnnnn!!!!

 

I rolled my eyes, and smiled. Matt was never going to grow up.

 

Pidge: Hey loser! Whats up?

 

Matt: WELL...  
if that's the way you're going to speak to me...  
you don't want to know what I was going to say then...

 

Pidge: nah, you're probably right

 

Matt: i promise you do... but you don't deserve to know now

 

Pidge: what is it? That you managed to see your reflection without vomiting?

OR Sev actually come to her senses and left you?

 

Matt: Well... yeah she did... but that's not what i was telling you

 

Pidge: wait... what...?

 

Matt: well technically i left her..but yeah...

 

Pidge: WAIT... WHAT?!?!?

 

Matt: we had an argument, and she stormed off...  
it had been happening so much, i was over it...  
so i flew off and left her

 

Pidge: YOU FLEW OFF AND LEFT HER?!?!

WHERE did you leave her?!?!

 

Matt: relax Pidgey, it was on a planet controlled by the alliance...

she knew other rebels there

 

Pidge: MATTHEW JAMES HOLT! I can't believe you!

 

Matt: eh, its done. nothing we can do about it now...  
now, do you want the news or not?

 

Pidge: does mom and dad know?

 

Matt: yeah, I actually talk to our parents... and I don't want to talk about it anymore...  
so i'm just going to distract you with the actual news

 

I was slightly hurt by that. I wasn't the only one that caused this issue, and Matt knew that. But I could see why he went with that burn. It was obviously a sore point.

 

Pidge: I do talk to them... sometimes...

Okay, what's the news?

 

Matt: yeah whatever.  
Okay, the thing is, i've heard from Olia

They have found an Olkari working with a rebel group in the Megara system

 

Pidge: WHAT? Are you serious?

I can't understand why you didn't lead with that MATTHEW!!!

 

Matt: you were the one that didnt seem interested

 

Pidge: MATTHEW JAMES HOLT!

I need to see them!!! I need to talk to them!!! I need to get a ship now.

Why'd those stupid lions have to disappear!!!

 

Matt: Calm down you little chihuahua! I'm bringing them in...

 

Pidge: When???

 

Matt: we are picking them up at Arus on the way back to earth, so about a week and a half, two weeks?

 

Pidge: I love you Matt!!! You're the best big brother!

I'll let you play my Mercury Gameflux any time you want when you're here! 

I'll do your washing! I'll do anything for you!

 

Matt: you'll have dinner with me and mom and dad?

 

I came down from my excitement, and swallowed the hard lump that had formed in my throat. I know Matt was just trying to help, but I seriously wished he would just stop. We had been through so much, and had said what we wanted to say to each other. Sure, I missed them sometimes. And we DID talk, but I hadn't seen Mom in a long time, and only ever saw Dad at work. And I had honestly been thinking about seeing them again. But at least if we weren't in the same room, we weren't fighting.  
I stared at the screen, obviously a little too long, because the three little dots started running.

Matt: sorry Pidgeon...

 

Pidge: It's okay Matt. I know it's hard for you too. You weren't here.

It's not an easy thing to understand. But sure. I'll go to dinner.And it's not just for you. I've been thinking about it lately anyway...

 

Matt: Really? That's GREAT!

 

Pidge: Don't get too excited though Matty boy.

You may get caught up in a war zone.

So get prepared to whip me out of there the minute you sense danger.

PROMISE.

 

Matt: I promise... and Pidge?

 

Pidge: yeah?

 

Matt: love you little gremlin. Always.

 

I grinned at the screen

 

Pidge: now you're being cheesy

 

Matt: you know me... family sized pepperoni pizza, stuffed crust, extra cheeeeessssseeee!

 

Pidge: Love you too, loser

 

Matt: I gotta go, we've got to take a side trip to Daizabaal before we meet up with the Atlas.

I'll see you in a week and a bit, hopefully we'll get to talk before then though

 

Pidge: Okay, catch you round, you meatball. Love you.

 

Matt: love you pigeon pie!

Matt has signed off

 

~

 

I jumped up from the desk, unable to keep still.

This had been the most exciting news I had had in a long time, even if I couldn't shake the unease from my stomach. Things were hopefully falling into place.

I got on my knees next to my bed and pulled out the large cardboard box that I kept under there. I rummaged through my collection of treasures until I found the soft, velvety black drawstring bag I was looking for. I placed it beside me, then lovingly stroked my armor. My hand hovers for a moment over the family album, but my fist closes, and I push the box back under the bed.

 

I picked up the bag, and moved to the bed. Slowly opening it, I drew out the one thing I had been determined to save from the Castle. I unfolded the green fabric I used to keep it safe, and gently picked up the diadem. I fingered the power source in the center, that once shone a bright luminescent blue, humming with energy, but that now sat there, a pale, murky white. No life force flowing through it.

 

'The Spirit of the Olkari resides in you!' 'We're all made up of the same cosmic dust!' That's what she had said. And I could feel them. Then why couldn't I make this stupid thing work. Why couldn't I make any solid connection?

 

I reached back into the bag, and pulled out the gift Coran had given me.

"Coran, Coran, the gorgeous man." I said throwing the cube up into the air, where it hovered above my head.

It responded back in a monotone voice. Is that what I really sounded like? Is this what I had been reduced to?

 

I threw the diadem across the room in frustration. Instantly regretting the decision, and flung myself after it. I got tangled in the blankets, and hit the floor with a loud thump.

 

I picked it up, making sure I hadn't damaged it in any way. There isn't a dent on it. I hold it to my chest, and begin sobbing, just as Lance and Keith ran in to see what the loud noise was. With wracking sobs echoing around the room, Lance tries to catch the cube, as Keith scoops me up off the floor, and gets onto the bed, cradling me in his arms.

He lays down, carefully spooning me, as Lance comes to my other side, and they wrap me up in the cocoon that I have come to know so well. The only place, for a long time, that I felt safe and loved.  
They know this isn't about the diadem, or the Olkari, but they don't ask any questions. They just hold me, providing pressure points for me to cling to as I withdraw into myself. 

*****

I don't think the boys actually knew what they were getting into when they agreed to let me live with them. I was no longer the playfully sarcastic, mile a minute, little sister of a paladin they knew from only a couple of months before.

 

When I spoke to them on the phone, or via video link, I tried to be happy, tried to be the person I was, you know, before. But it was so much harder face to face, and the minute Lance had seen me, he knew something was wrong. He promised to get me out of the Garrison, where I had been sleeping, and help me through all my mess. And while I wanted to believe him, I just couldn't see how it was going to be possible.

I was 18, but my mother still had her teeth dug deep inside of me.

She didn't want me to go anywhere, or do anything. She didn't want me out of her, or dads, sight. She didn't want me to go on missions, even if they were just on Earth. Matt was given the freedom to go anywhere, do anything. He was 25, and there was no stopping him. And that would have been fine, if I was allowed to work, or leave the house without her every now and then.

She was suffocating. I know she loved me, I know she was just trying to keep me safe, and I know all she wanted was for things to go back to normal. But I couldn't go back. I couldn't be stuck in the one place doing nothing, when everyone else was out there, still making a difference. I had been to outer space, I had helped save planets, galaxies, hell, the entire universe! I had fought. I had killed. I was no longer the sweet little Katie that left Earth 3 (or 6, depending on who you were asking) years ago, and, honestly, I didn't feel like Katie at all. That was a name, and a person, I left behind long ago, and she had issues dealing with that.

I kept up with it for as long as I could, calmly correcting her every time she called me Katie. Politely refusing the clothes she bought for me, choosing to buy my own. I tried to be nice, I knew she had had it hard while we were gone. I became a very watered down version of the person I had become these past 3 years, staying close to home, helping around the house, always asking permission before I went anywhere. But still, that wasn't enough for her.

She had issues with my hair, my clothes, my name. She tried to push me into making friends, particularly boys, thinking that if I found the right boy I would suddenly change my mind, my behaviour, the way I looked and acted. She made me feel wrong for not being interested. And it wasn't just that I wasn't interested in guys, I wasn't interested in anybody.

She didn't know me anymore. And I tried to let her in, let her know what was going on inside my head, but she stood stubbornly on the outside, refusing to see me in any other way than the image she had in her mind. The person I was supposed to be.

It's wasn't that she hated who I was, it was more that she couldn't understand that I, someone who had always had long hair, and wore dresses, and was always girly, no longer wanted to be that way.

"But you were always a happy child, Katie!"... I tried to explain to her that, although I couldn't pinpoint the reason at the time, I hadn't always been happy, and Pidge had given me the freedom to explore what could make me happy. Becoming Pidge had come about by happenstance, but they were by no means a mistake.

Our patience wore thin with each other. We both grated on each others nerves, neither of us willing to give, and I didn't believe I should have to. We fought, and bickered, and picked at each other, until we could no longer be under the same roof, while Dad just sat back and watched, not wanting to interfere, not wanting to take sides. 

She gave in, and let me go to work, but that was the limit of my freedom. Home, the Garrison, and occasionally Keith's.  
It became more and more uncomfortable at home, and I found myself spending a lot of time at the Garrison, until I eventually set up a cot, and began sleeping there. I wasn't breaking any rules, so she couldn't complain, and that's where Lance found me when he returned to Earth.

Once we moved in together, the boys could tell that the issues were bigger than what I was letting on, and I would often have breakdowns, because I was so confused and overwhelmed by everything, and they would calm me down, much as they were doing now, and I would often fall asleep between them. I threw myself into trying to find the Olkari as a distraction, but my mind often came back to my personal issues. I would go to them, and sometimes all I wanted was human contact, and someone to cuddle with, and they would give that to me without question. They were concerned for me, and tried to do as much as they could to make me feel safe and loved. 

One day Keith sat me down, and we had a long talk. While I had figured out the term "non-binary" by myself, I told him about some of the other things I was feeling, and he told me about some of his experiences, and introduced me to some new terms. He explained to me he was, what he called, homo-demisexual. He knew he was gay for a long time, he had always found guys more 'aesthetically pleasing', but it always took him a long time to find anyone sexually attractive, and he had to already have a bond with someone before hand. I told him about my concerns about not being attracted to anyone. He explained to me that there was a whole spectrum of sexuality, and romantic attraction and sexual attraction could be totally different things. You could be romantically attracted to someone, but not be sexually attracted to them, and it was completely fine to not find anyone attractive, sexually or romantically, and there was nothing wrong with me at all.

I knew about being straight, or homosexual, but he gave me terms such as 'asexual', 'greysexual', 'demisexual', 'panromantic', 'homoromantic', 'heteroromantic', 'biromantic' and 'aromantic', and if you were aromantic, or asexual, didn't mean you didn't want human contact, and you could still love people, it just meant you didn't feel romantic or sexual attraction to those you wanted it from. There were many more terms, and he explained them as best he could. And I was so happy, because I found words that fit me, I knew there was nothing wrong with me, and I knew there were other AroAces out there. 

 

I had many more long discussions, with both Keith, and Lance, and started talking more openly about myself with my other friends and family, and Keith put me in touch with other people I could talk to.

When Shiro came back to Earth, and once he had gotten Adam settled, he had a long conversation with my parents, and they began to understand better. What I had been trying to tell them, Shiro managed to explain better, and with a calmer demeanor, and Shiro was able to answer any questions they had, from a more parental and mature perspective.

It didn't fix everything, but it helped. We still couldn't live together, and when we were together for too long, our discussions often became arguments, but we were able to talk, even if it was over trivial things, such as work, and the weather.

Things settled down, and I was happier than ever, apart from my Olkari situation. I settled down at work, and we were coming along in leaps and bounds, and I quickly rose through the ranks.

I became more comfortable in myself, and therefore more comfortable with other people. I actually craved physical touch, from those I trusted entirely. I let people hug me more, and a select few were allowed to kiss me on the cheek, or snuggle me.

My relationship with the Lance and Keith became much, much stronger, and from the outside, I guess it could be construed as confusing. We loved and protected each other fiercely. More than friends, not family, but not in a relationship. We were always lumped together, Keith, Lance, and Pidge. But the boys were in their relationship, and I was happy on my own. They let me be me, and gave me what I needed, without asking more of me. I loved them, but wasn't in love with them, and that worked perfectly for all of us.

I was finally safe, happy, and loved.

*****

Keith and Lance let me cry myself out, and snuggled with me for a while longer.

 

"You feel like coming out tonight?" Lance asked, stroking my hair. "Shiro asked us over for dinner..."

 

"Um, sure, that would be nice..." I sniffle, rubbing my nose.

 

"Okay, well, we'll leave you here, try to get some sleep, and we'll come get you before its time to go." Keith said, getting up.

 

"Okay..." I reply. "And guys... thank you..."

 

"No problemo Pidgey, see you in a few." Lance grinned, and they both gently kissed me on the forehead, and walked out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Okay... so that was dense... BUT things needed to be said. There needs to be more representation, and transparency. I know the asexual/aromantic spectrum doesn't get talked about a lot, and the fact that ROMANTIC and SEXUAL orientation can be different. I really needed this information when I was younger, and I'm hoping I can help someone else out there too.
> 
> If ANYONE EVER needs to talk, about ANYTHING, just hit me up! 
> 
> Lex xx


	15. The One With a Tonne of Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance, Keith and Pidge go to Shiro and Curtis's for dinner, and what would our faves be without a little drama!

We pulled up to the curb and got out of the car. Lance grabbed his guitar from the back seat, and we all made our way into the house.

I stopped in my tracks as we made our way past the kitchen, while Lance and Pidge continued on to the lounge to greet Adam and Lex.

I hadn’t really noticed or cared at the time, but Shiro had never been much of a cook. I had been much younger, and after the upbringing I had, I didn’t really care where my food came from, or what I ate, as long as I got fed. We ate at the Cafeteria a lot, and when we were at Shiro’s, Adam had always been happy to cook, or we found some form of take-out we could fill up on. I always assumed it was because Shiro was tired and couldn’t be bothered.

It wasn’t until Shiro almost burnt his new house down, less than a week after they had moved in, that I realised just how bad of a cook he was.

After several attempts to teach him, all of which ended in disaster, and the last one ending in a trip to the emergency room, Curtis had banned him from the kitchen.

That’s why I had been so surprised to see him standing there, unsupervised, tonight.

“I thought Curtis said he was cooking?” I asked, a fake grimace across my face.

“He is…” Shiro replied, staring intensely at what was cooking in two large pots, not looking up, “I just have to keep an eye on this, and make sure it doesn’t catch fire.” he breathed, “And if Curtis isn’t back by the time the timer goes off, I have to flip them, and put the timer on again.”

“Well, good luck with that, Shiro,” I laughed, and begin to walk away.

All of a sudden, a shrill beeping came from the counter.

“Keith?!” Shiro called me back in a nervous panic.

“You’ve got this!” I said, walking closer to have a better look, “obviously Curtis trusted you.”

“You’re right!” he gulped, picking up the tongs.

“Do you know what one was put on first?” I asked, “start with that one first.”

“Okay!” he said and began turning.

 

***

“Well done Takashi.” Curtis chuckled, coming up, and placing his chin on Shiro’s shoulder, “I knew you could do it, and see! Not a single burnt limb!”

“Very funny!” Shiro huffed and handed him the tongs. “I’m going to go say hi to the others!”

“Before you go, can I have a word with you both?” I asked quietly.

“Keith?” Shiro asked, full of concern, “What’s wrong?”

“Oh, no…” I replied, “It’s not that something’s wrong,” I said raising my hands in front of me. “It’s more. I don’t know if I should be asking this. I don’t know if it’s the right thing. I completely understand if you say no.” I stopped. “Actually, it’s all good. Never mind” I said and tried to walk around Shiro.

“Keith,” Shiro said, putting a hand on my shoulder. “I don’t know what’s going on, but you should know by now, we are both pretty easy going people.”

I nodded and looked at the ground.

“You never know if you don’t ask.” Shiro prodded.

“Well.” I started, looking up, “I know everyone’s coming back for your wedding, and this whole trip is about you both, and that’s fine. You both deserve it, so much!” I said looking between the two.

“Okay?” Shiro questioned.

“But seeing as everyone’s coming in a week early, I was wondering if maybe you wouldn’t mind if I steal everyone for a night? It’s Lance’s Birthday in a few weeks and I was hoping to get everyone together while we had the chance? Like I said, it’s okay if you say no!”

Curtis chortled, “That was a whole lot of DRAMA for a whole lot of nothing Keith.”

“I thought you were pulling out on us or something,” Shiro said, ruffling my hair. “As long as you don’t do it the day of, or the night before, you have best man duties remember,” he said, gently prodding my chest, “You can have all the days or nights you want”

“Oh, okay! Thank you!” I smiled. 

“Can I go say hi now?” Shiro asked.

“Yeah, but don't say anything. I don't want Lance to know.”

“Okay.” Shiro laughed and walked out of the kitchen.

***

“Do you need a hand?” I asked, turning to Curtis.

“If you can peel and cut the carrots, that would be great,” he replied. “Nice and chunky.”  
We worked in silence for a few minutes, me working with the carrots, and him scrubbing small potatoes and putting them in two large trays.

“You got everything under control for the big day?” I asked. “I know your family isn’t getting in until closer to, so if you need a hand with anything?” I offered.

“I think I’m all under control,” he replied, “It’s just the last minute things we’ve got to do now.” he nodded to himself, “Everyone’s arriving over the next couple of weeks, Shiro’s got the last few suit fittings, and I’ve got to make sure my sisters’ dresses and everything fit, but they aren’t arriving until next Thursday.” 

He started counting things off on his fingers. “Hunk and his team have got a fair bit to do, and then we’ve just got to set up on Friday. We’ve got the outfits, we’ve got a photographer, Lex and her friends have the flowers sorted, we’ve got all the decorations and everything, Lance has got the music under control. I think the biggest stress we have is finding places for everyone to stay. I really hope we haven’t forgotten anyone.” he laughed.

“You really do sound like you’ve got everything under control.” I agreed.

“We’ve got a good team!” he exclaimed. “You guys really just come together, and get things done! I really am thankful to be welcomed into this family.” He grinned at me.

“Curtis,” I said, stopping to take him into a big hug, “After all you’ve done for Shiro and Adam, we’re thankful that you chose our family to be a part of.”

“Stop it, you’ll make me cry!” he chuckled and picked up a knife from the counter. We made small talk as I peel, and he cuts. Once we are done, he slid the trays into the oven. He turned the lumps of meat one last time and put the lids on the pans.

“Dinner’s about forty-five minutes away. Why don’t we take this,” he said, getting 2 bottles of wine out of the refrigerator, “and join the others in the lounge room.”

 

***

I heard the guitars being strummed as we walked towards the doorway, and I prepared myself. Every time he sung, I became a bumbling mess. Why do you do this to me, McClain?

I took a deep breath, and I walked through the door. I see Lance and Adam are sitting together, Lance encouraging Adam, and both of them looking over the chords.

“Come on Pigeon!” Lance cooed, “I’ve heard you singing, you know this song, I picked it just for you!”

“You really do have a beautiful voice,” I agreed, walking over to sit next to Lance, “you should share it more often.”

She looked over to me from her seat, perched on the arm of the recliner where Lex was sitting, and glared, but I saw a blush spread across her cheeks. “I’m going to need ALL of that if I’m going to sing” she gestured to Curtis, and got up and took a glass from the sideboard.

She poured a glass of wine, and quickly drank it, before pouring herself another. She walked over to Lance, and he and Adam started strumming.

She took a deep breath, and as she started singing, everyone in the room went silent.

“Taking over this town, they should worry.  
But these problems aside, I think I taught you well.

That we won't run, and we won't run, and we won’t run.”

Lance joined her singing now and then, harmonising with her, complimenting her voice, and allowing it to shine.

“Howling ghosts they reappear.  
In mountains that are stacked with fear,  
But you’re a king and I’m a lion-heart  
A lion-heart”

 

Once they finished, the three of us grinned at each other, while the rest of the room sat in silence.

“That was fun!” she admitted, “I should do that again!”

“You definitely should!” Shiro agreed, snapping out of his shock.

“What about you, Shiro?” Lance asked, “I’m sure you’ve got a beautiful singing voice hidden in there.”

“NO!” we both exclaimed loudly.

“You didn’t have to agree with me Keith!” he huffed.

“Sorry sweetie, he’s right.” said Curtis, patting his thigh, “We shouldn’t have to listen to that.”

“Wow guys, gang up on Shiro night. First the cooking, now this. I’m really feeling the love right now!” he pretended to sulk, and Curtis poked him in the side until he cracked a smile.

“Well, I’M a supportive husband-to-be” he chided, “Curtis has a beautiful singing voice!” he pulled a face, and turned to Lance, “Do you know…”

“Nope! Not going to happen!” Curtis said, standing, “I have to go and check on dinner anyway. And get more wine, seeing as Pidge isn’t sharing.” He walked out of the room.

Shiro shrugged and got up to follow him.

Adam and Lance continued to play around with their guitars, Lance correcting some of the errors Adam made while playing the piece.

“How are you going with your song, Lance?” Lex asked, pouring herself another glass of wine from Pidges bottle.

“Really great,” he replied, “One of my friends from work is helping me, I’ve pretty much got it perfect. Just got to manage my nerves on the day!” he laughed.

“You’ll be brilliant,” I said, placing a small kiss on his temple.

“And you won’t even give us a hint?” Adam asked.

“No way!” he said loudly, “Now be quiet, they’re coming back!” he whispered, just as Shiro and Curtis came back around the corner.

~

We all sat in the lounge room chatting, but Keith had seemed… off.

He had been laughing, and joking, and covering me in kisses, which I wasn’t complaining about, but it also seemed like his mind hadn’t exactly been in the room. 

He had been on edge, and I didn’t know what it was about, but I needed him to relax. I knew he could spiral quickly, and his leg bouncing up and down beside me had got me worried.

I picked up my guitar from where I’d placed it beside the couch and softly started strumming. Keith tilted his head as he picked up the sound. I felt him freeze beside me before he took a deep breath in. As he breathed out, he became calm.

I began singing softly, almost in a whisper, as the conversation continued around us.

“All those days watching from the windows  
All those years outside looking in  
All that time never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been

 

Now I'm here blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here suddenly I see  
Standing here it's all so clear  
I'm where I'm meant to be”

 

“And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last, I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new

 

And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once, everything looks different  
Now that I see you”

 

 

I realised the room had gone silent, and I stopped. I looked around, and everyone was watching. This was Keith's song. I felt stupid for not thinking people would listen, but I had needed him to calm down, and got lost in the moment.

Keith suddenly realised I had stopped, and looked around the room, his face blushing.

“So,” Pidge said, trying to break the awkwardness, “Matt found an Olkari, well, Olia did, but Matt’s bringing them back with him on the Atlas.”

“That’s great Pidge!” Curtis responded, and the conversation started flowing around us again, but I was zoned in on Keith sitting beside me. I could see Shiro was eyeing him off too.

“I’m going to go set the table,” Shiro said, suddenly, standing up, “Keith, come help me?”

“Ah, sure,” he said, as he shook himself and stood up.

I watched as they both walked out, and I wasn’t the only one.

~

I wasn’t sure what was going on between Keith and Lance, and it was clear that Lance didn’t know either.

I could see the cogs turning in his head as he started to panic.

“I think it’s cute you two still get so embarrassed when you show each other affection,” Lex giggled, “He forgets where he is, and blushes like crazy when he realises there are other people are watching.”

“It’s sickening!” I groaned, going up and sitting next to Lance, “You should have seen them when they finally got together. Actually, no. I wouldn’t wish that on my worst enemy.”

“Shut up, Pidge!” Curtis said, throwing a cushion at me, “It was cute!”

“Yeah, you didn’t have to live with it!” 

Curtis rolled his eyes and stood up, “I’m going to go finish dinner,” he said, and walked out of the room.

Lex and Adam continued talking.

I leaned in close to Lance, “You okay, man?” I asked quietly.

“Yeah, sure, perfect,” he replied, giving me a small laugh to brush me off.

“I can see you’re panicking,” I told him, “But don’t. Everything's okay, I promise.”

“Has he said anything to you?”

“Well, no…”

“Then how do you know?”

“Because I know him, and I know you,” I replied, “Now listen here, you big goof,” I said, cuddling into him, “Keith adores the heck out of you, always has, always will. Whatever that was, it’s not about you, so don’t worry so much!”

“Thanks, Pidgeon, but I’m going to worry anyway,” he replied, wrapping his arm around me.

“I know you will. Do you want me to go check?”

“No, no,” he replied, “He’ll come to me if he needs to,”

“You know he will,” I agreed. “Now, play something for us? I’ll even sing for you?”

“Ah, my kryptonite!” he laughed.

Lance picked up his guitar again and called for Adam to get his. He started strumming an intricate tune, and soon Adam joined in, playing a simpler accompaniment. I recognized the song and started singing along, Lex joining in once she picked up the chorus.

Before the song finished, Keith and Shiro walked back in, laughing, joking, and shoving each other.

Keith perched on the arm of the couch next to Lance, with a big, genuine smile on his face, while Shiro left to help Curtis finish dinner.

Once the song finished, and Lance had put the guitar aside, Keith slid off the arm of the couch, and cuddled into his lap. He seemed much more relaxed, and so Lance relaxed more too.

I made a mental note to interrogate Keith tomorrow, as Shiro called us for dinner.

~

My talk with Shiro really helped me clear my mind. Lance still always found ways to surprise me, and I still got so overwhelmed by the Lanceness of him sometimes, and the realisation he was all mine.

“You are such a dork,” Shiro laughed at me, “And he’s an adorable goofball, you were meant to be!” he said as he put the last few water glasses on the table. “But seriously though, you bring out the best in each other, and I’m so glad to see you so happy, you deserve it more than anybody.”

“So do you,” I replied, “Whoever thought we’d be here? Domesticity!” I laughed, as we walked from the dining room.

“Hey, I was domesticated before Voltron!” He said, “You on the other hand! Rebel, starting fights, stealing cars, getting kicked out of the Garrison, emo, loner. Now you’ve got Lance, and the way you look out for Pidge, and the rest of our family. You have a stable job. You learnt to cook so you could make sure Lance was eating properly, you clean, you adore Dwayne and the triplets. I’m so proud of you, and how far you’ve come!”

“Yet, you still can’t cook!” I rebuffed. “And I never started fights!” I argued, blushing, and pushed into him, “But I sure as hell finished them!” I chuckled. “You’ve been a big sap lately. I know you’re supposed to get emotional before your wedding, but you’re still 3 weeks out!”

“I’m not the one who just had a freak out because my pretty boyfriend sang me a Disney song!” he laughed, pushing me back.

“Shut up!” I chuckled, “Oh god, we’re both a mess!” 

We both burst out laughing as we walked back into the room. Pidge and Lex were singing another song, while Lance and Adam accompanied on guitar. I sat myself on the arm of the couch next to Lance, a big smile on my face, as I let myself bathe in all that was him.

Shiro gave me a big smile before he walked back out to find Curtis.

The song finished, Lance put the guitar aside, and I slid down into his lap. He blushed a bright red, and I felt the tension leave him. He wrapped his arms around me, and I snuggled in. The conversation started around me again, but I was too busy enjoying my own little bubble.

Shiro called us for dinner, and we all got up to walk to the dining room. I laced my hand through Lances, and kissed him on the cheek.

We walked into the dining room, and the table was now laid out with plates piled high with roast vegetables and roast beef swimming in gravy. Two of the plates had peppers stuffed with vegetables and rice for Lex and Pidge.

I sat next to Lance at the large round table. Pidge sat opposite me, between Adam and Lex, with the most devious look on her face.

“This all looks so delicious, Curtis,” Lex said, “You’ve really gone to a lot of effort!”

“It was Shiro’s idea,” Curtis said, waving her off.

“But you’ve done all the work!” Shiro replied, “If it was left up to me, we would be eating takeout.”

“Yeah, Curtis,” I added, “You’ve done great.”

“Everythings been a bit hectic lately, and the next few weeks are going to be full-on chaos,” Curtis said, looking around at everyone. “So Shiro and I decided we all just needed to slow down, if only for the night, enjoy each others company, good food, and great wine.”

“I’ll drink to that!” Pidge said loudly, lifting her glass, “To chaos!” 

“To chaos!” we all replied back loudly, sharing her big grin.

“That was the opposite of what this is about!” Shiro laughed, shaking his head.

“Cheer up, grumpy pants,” Curtis laughed, “Our life is chaos, whether we like it or not, so we may as well roll with it.”

“To chaos then, I guess,” Shiro replied, finally lifting his glass.

“To chaos!” we shouted again, before we all started laughing.

“Okay!” Curtis said, picking up his cutlery, “Let’s eat!”

~

Keith sat beside me, and his mood had done a complete flip. Not that he wasn’t happy before, but he had been full of nervous energy, and now that seemed all gone. He had the biggest, most genuine, smile on his face, and was laughing at even the stupidest things. He kept giving me small kisses over dinner, or rubbing my hand with his thumb when they met.

Pidge was being her usual, charming, self, making crude jokes at the table, that had Shiro pretending not to find them funny, while the rest of us were almost doubled over in laughter.

“A cucumber’s a little big, but in the dark, whatever gets you off, right?” she paused for effect, putting more food onto her fork, “And I did always like my vegetables better than my meat.”

“Oh my god, Pidge!” Lex said between laughing, “You’re going to be the death of me!”

Pidge just gave her a big grin, shoving the fork into her mouth.

“You shouldn’t be talking in front of your Space Dad like that!” Keith laughed, “If his hair wasn’t already, it would turn white from shock.”

Shiro just huffed, and pushed his glasses up his nose, which made the rest of the table laugh even harder.

“Curtis, you sure you’re marrying a thirty-year-old and not a sixty-year-old?” Adam asked.

“He may be an old man, but he’s my old man,” he replied, placing a kiss on Shiro’s temple before standing up and walking towards the door with a pile of plates, “Plus, anyone’s who’s had him in bed would know he’s definitely not an old man!” he added, winking, before he quickly slipped out of the room, leaving Shiro to flush red in embarrassment. 

“Well, that was a little TOO much information,” Keith said, standing up to help Curtis clear the table.

"Shall we take this back to the lounge?" Adam asked.

"Certainly!" Pidge replied, "Lex, help me bring the wine!"

"Pidge…" Shiro cautioned.

"Takashi!" She said back sarcastically.

"It's okay," I cut in, "we'll look after her."

"I'm not even drunk," she scoffed, then turned to me, "and I don't need your permission, but thank you, Lance! I love you!"

"Love you too, Pidge-a-roo!"

Pidge, Lex, Shiro and Adam carried the glasses and wine back to the lounge, while Keith and I helped clear the table.

~

“What were you and Keith talking about?” I attacked Shiro as soon as we were out of earshot.

“The wedding, and Lance’s birthday in a few weeks,” Shiro said, shrugging, but not meeting my eye.

“Oh, we know about the surprise party, Kashi,” Adam said, taking his seat in the recliner. “We are co-conspirators!” 

“Oh, cool,” Shiro replied, “I don’t have to keep that secret then.” There was a peculiar emphasis on words that I couldn’t quite put my finger on, but I chose to ignore it in favour of teasing him about his bachelor party.

“So, we going wild for your bachelors, Shiro?” I asked as I sat on the floor, in front of the empty fireplace. “Strippers? A bar hop? A trip to Vegas? I’m sure if we borrow one of the faster cargo ships from the Garrison we can get everyone there and back in one night!”

“Sorry to disappoint, Pidge,” he replied, shaking his head, “Keith is well aware that I just want a quiet night, much like this, with my closest friends and family. I want to be in perfect shape for my big day. That means no hangovers, no gambling, no being chained to light posts.”

I gave him a mischievous look, and he pursed his lips.

“I can hear your brain ticking from here, Pidge, so just stop it,” He argued. “Good music, good food, good company, and maybe a few drinks. That’s it!”

“Don't worry, Kashi, we’ll look after you!” Adam said in a reproachful tone, making Shiro turn to look at him with a smile.

“Thank you Adam!” he said, turning back to glare at me.

Meanwhile, Adam and Lex were giving me a devious look from behind his back. I tried hard not to let the cackle that I was holding in burst out. Keith may have his orders, but there was no way he could stand up to the three of us. If Shiro thought he was going to be having a quiet night, he was very wrong.

Lance, Keith and Curtis came back into the room, and Lex began topping up the glasses and handing them out.

Curtis stepped over to the sideboard, and put some music on before going to sit by Shiro. We talked and drank the night away, Lance occasionally playing along with the songs on the stereo, until it was almost midnight, and we all decided to call it a night because most of us had to work the next day.

I climbed into the back seat of Keith’s car, and I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remember was the gentle sway of Keith carrying me up the stairs, and two little kisses to my forehead as they laid me down in my bed.

“Night Pidgey,” they whispered, as they walked out of the room, and shut the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that’s a wrap for day 1, but definitely not this series! Books 1, 2, and 3 will be continued in books 4, 5, and 6 respectfully, just to make things easier to read and run more smoothly (still not sure if it’s going to be a day per book, or maybe a week, I’ll figure it out).  
> Intro’s and flashbacks are pretty much done, so things are going to start progressing quicker now, and I’ve got so much planned! Can’t wait for y’all to read it!
> 
> Big thank you to my usual suspects! You guys are my sounding boards, my betas, and my inspiration to keep going.
> 
> I'm trying to get on a posting schedule, hopefully every Saturday, but if I fall behind, feel free to come kick my butt on Tumblr, or just come have a chat! I like to leave little snippets and teasers over there too, as well as little sketches and character bios.


End file.
